Internado de Señoritas Gintama
by Melgamonster
Summary: El internado de señoritas Gintama es una prestigiosa escuela donde se le enseña a las jovencitas lo necesario para ser una dama de alta sociedad. Kagura y su compañera de habitación son conocidas como las más problemáticas del lugar y más cuando se le agregan su hermana y dos jóvenes morenas. ¿Su amistad volverá a ser la misma luego de unos malos entendidos? YuriOkikaguNobusoyoKamu
1. Chapter 1

**INTERNADO DE SEÑORITAS GINTAMA**

 **CAPITULO I**

* * *

El internado exclusivo de mujeres Gintama, es una preparatoria donde se enseña a ser una señorita de bien, con modales y etiqueta. O eso era lo que decía la publicidad, pero demandarían a la escuela por publicidad engañosa si vieran a cierto par de chicas que habitan en la habitación 233, que no tienen nada de modales. Los nombres de las chicas que conforman ese par son Yato Kagura y Okita Souko.

Una de sus mañanas, la más tranquila, consistía en tres intentos fallidos de asesinato, diez golpes y más de veinte palabras altisonantes. Y si se preguntan el porqué de su enemistad es por la envidia de cierta chica plana hacia las curvas de su compañera de habitación.

Un día de estos, esas dos chicas seguían peleando. Y como siempre, Souko, para ganar las discusiones, ameritaba su cuerpo enfrente de Kagura, quien no dudaba en golpear a Souko en las partes más abultadas de su cuerpo. Se podía decir que ambas estaban locas en ese sentido. Pero entre tanta pelea, cosas azotadas en las paredes y gritos de guerreras en trabajo de parto, llamó la atención de las demás chicas, sobretodo de las que dormían a lado: Nobume y Soyo.

Se asomaron por la puerta y pudieron ver a las dos chicas con los cabellos hechos un nido, y la ropa algo rota, sin mencionar la habitación que estaba patas arriba.

— ¿Que ha pasado aquí?— Preguntó Soyo horrorizada

— ¿No lo ves Soyo? Están haciendo "cositas"—. Pronuncio Nobume quien se entraba parada a un lado de la pelinegra

Los rostros de aquellas despeinadas chicas reflejaron furia contra la inexpresiva chica que las miraba. Por otro lado, Soyo se limitó a reír por las acciones de ella.

— ¡No digas estupideces sádica loca yo no soy de esas!—. Grito Souko. —Es esta china tonta que me tiene envidia.

— ¡¿Envidia yo?! ¿De qué te tendría envidia perra sádica? —. Grito Kagura furiosa

—Cielos no lo sé ¿por qué no le preguntas a tu vacío sostén?—. Dijo Souko con sarcasmo

Las mejillas de Kagura se pintaron de los mil colores a la vez que se lanzaba sobre la castaña. Pegó un grito de guerra posando su mano sobre un de los pechos de la chica

— ¡Estas mierdas solo son grasa!—. Gritó Kagura

— ¡Suéltame maldita china!—. Gritaba Souko jalando de los cabellos a la pelirroja

— ¡Souko! ¡Kagura—chan! ¡Deténganse!—. Gritaba Soyo tratando de separar a las chicas.

Y lo logro, pero la mano de Kagura sostenía bastante bien a Souko, tanto que término arrancándole la blusa cuando Soyo la jalo.

Cuando voltearon a ver a Souko ya sin blusa, vieron que no traía sostén y que están en todo su esplendor los sobresalientes de la castaña, Soyo y Kagura se lamentaron, esa chica sí que tenía buenos atributos. Soyo y Kagura de tristeza se fueron a la pared más cercana y la empezaron a rascar con el dedo índice como si buscaran un tesoro en lo ancho y largo de la pared.

—Están enormes —murmuraban al mismo tiempo — Con razón tiene una gran fila de sirvientes masoquistas.

La única que no le afectaba eso fue Nobume, no tenía nada que envidiar, ella estaba a la par o incluso tenía un poco más, así que le acerco una blusa.

—Creo que deberías vestirte Okita, yo me llevare a Soyo, recuerden que las clases empiezan en media hora, no deben llegar tarde —habló la chica de azulados cabellos. Mientras jalaba a su compañera de habitación, que seguía en un trance emocional.

Una vez ya solas Souko intento sacar de su trance a Kagura.

—China no sé de qué te quejas de no tener adelante, si todo se te fue a atrás —mientras decía esto le dio una nalgada.

—Perra sádica deja de andar toqueteando donde no debes. —reclamó una enfadada Kagura.

—Somos compañeras de habitación, nos conocemos bien —dijo Souko al oído de Kagura, esta sintió un nervio por toda su espina dorsal. —Bueno hay que arreglarnos para ir a clases, si no la maestra Zurako se va a enfadar.

Dicho esto ambas chicas se arreglaron, quien sabe cómo le hacen pero antes de salir a clases su habitación siempre esta impecable y su uniforme también.

Una vez ya en el salón de clases llegaron justo a tiempo, pareciera que su maestra le venía pisando los talones.

Su maestra de historia, Zurako, era una persona muy bella, su cabello largo y negro, sedoso. Un esbelto cuerpo, pero era una de las mujeres más planas que en su vida hayan visto, hasta Kagura parecía tener mucho junto a esa maestra.

—China deberías ser como la maestra Zurako, ella casi no tiene y no sede ante las provocaciones de las demás.

— ¿De qué hablas maldita sádica? Yo no me enojo por eso, me enojo de sólo ver tu cara engreída— Infló las mejillas y se cruzó de brazos

A Souko este gesto le dio gracia. Le encantaba que Kagura hiciera ese tipo de gestos, era una chica tierna después de todo.

— Cuando seas vieja los pechos te van a colgar como los de una vaca— Masculló la pelirroja

La castaña no dijo nada, ya estaba acostumbrada a esa clase de comentarios por parte de ella, así que cuando la clase empezó, Souko se puso su antifaz y sus audífonos para comenzar su siesta.

— Señoritas— Habló Zurako— Abran su libro en la página 320

Luego de decir eso se volteó para escribir en el pizarrón, y tenía una nota pegada en la espalda. "Plana" tenía escrito con torpeza. Las chicas contenían la risa, por semejante broma de mal gusto.

— Kagura pasa al frente para escribir tus respuestas— Ordenó Zurako

Cansada, se levantó de su banca. Souko levantó la cabeza, y le dio una palmada a Kagura en la espalda.

— Suerte— Le dijo

Eso había confundido a esa chica, no sabía el porqué de tan repentina actitud. Llegó al frente, y se posicionó junto a la profesora. De nuevo las risas volvieron. "Dúo de planas", eso era lo que estaba escrito en la espalda de esa pobre chica, y Souko sonreía con satisfacción.

La mirada furiosa de Kagura estaba fija en una sola persona, aquella chica que reía incontrolable burlándose de ella. Rechinó sus dientes tomando aquel papel pegado en su espalda arrugándolo hasta darle forma de una bola que lanzó contra Souko, con tal fuerza que el golpe le hizo voltear la cara dejándole aquella parte completamente roja.

— ¡¿Qué te pasa maldita china?!—. Gritó Souko fingiendo dolor tras aquel golpe

— ¡Fuiste tú maldita perra sádica!—. Gritó Kagura

— ¡Claro que no!—. Mintió Souko.

Esas palabras sólo hicieron enfurecer más a Kagura quien corrió hasta ella a punto de arrojársele encima, eso hasta que la profesora Zurako la sostuvo del cuello del uniforme.

— ¡Basta de una vez ustedes dos!—. Gritó la profesora

— ¡Pero nos llamó planas!—. Gritó Kagura

—Sí y será castigada por eso—. Respondió Zurako. —Pero tú serás castigada con ella Kagura

— ¡Ja! Estúpida china—. Dijo Souko de forma triunfal

— ¡¿Yo por qué?! Es esta perra salvaje la que se portó mal—. Gritó Kagura sintiéndose ofendida.

—Ahí está tu respuesta, siempre estas iniciando pelea con tu compañera—. Dijo Zurako. —Se quedaran juntas a ver si así se llevan mejor...

—Profesora, es la idea más tonta que se le pudo ocurrir—. Pronuncio una chica de cabellos azulados que se encontraba sentada detrás.

—Imai te quedas castigada con ellas—. Dijo Zurako

—Pero Nobume—san tiene razón, ellas terminara peleando y más si Nobume se une—. Agregó Soyo quien estaba sentada a un lado de la peliazul

—Tokugawa será la réferi ¿alguien más?—. Dijo Zurako mirando a todos los puntos del salón de clases

Todas las alumnas se quedaron en silencio mientras Kagura y Souko se miraban con despreció entre ellas

Las clases transcurrieron como de costumbre, Kagura no les dirigió las palabras en todo el día a sus amigas. Incluso en la hora de receso salió corriendo para no toparse con ellas, durante su recorrido paso por el aula de profesoras, y escucho un fuerte grito, así que pego la oreja a la puerta para ver que lograba captar.

Mientras tanto estaban la maestra Zurako y otra profesora de plateados cabellos.

—Zurako no deberías castigarlas por eso, son jóvenes con las hormonas alborotadas, o es que en cierta forma estas resentida de que le hayan llamado planas — lo último que había dicho le costaría su pecho derecho, porque la maestra Zurako no estaba de humor para soportar burlas sobre su físico — Ay, Ay Zurako cálmate, o es ¿qué tanto me deseas? — esa persona utilizó un tono de coqueteo, rápido la profesora Zurako la soltó.

—Cállate Ginko, no digas estupideces, tener dos bolas de grasa pegadas en el torso no las hace mejor personas — la maestra de historia ya había tomado asiento enfrente de la voluptuosa de cabellos plateados.

—Pero bien que te gustaría tenerlas — al terminar eso la de cabello azabache le dedico una mirada matadora.

—Está bien, tanto que las defiendes te tocara cuidar su castigo —finalizó la pelea, dejando inconsciente a la maestra que tenía en frente, si bien era sabido que la profesora Ginko era una floja y que no le gustaba llevar alumnas a castigo por qué significa más tiempo de trabajo.

—Zurako perdón, no te volveré a llamar plana pero por favor no

—Lo siento Gin, pero ya así lo decidí, serás la maestra a cargo del castigo de las cuatro chicas del salón Z

Kagura al escuchar eso se puso muy contenta, tener a la profesora Ginko a cargo significaría salida temprano.

Kagura regreso al salón de clase a comer sus alimentos, y solo le dirigía la palabra a Soyo y Nobume, seguía resentida con Souko. Las clases llegaron a su fin y el cuarteto de amigas llegó al salón de castigo. Todas iban con cara de terror, es bien sabido que la maestra Zurako es muy cruel con sus castigos, pero Kagura sabía que era Ginko quien estaría a cargo de ellas así que entro con una sonrisa al aula, Souko al notar esto, empezó a hablar

—China, te hiciste masoquista o ¿por qué vienes feliz a un castigo?

—Cállate grasosa, ahorita lo verás.

Pronto entró Ginko al salón, con pasos flojos y expresión de no querer hacer nada de su vida. Al verla, Kagura se lanzó contra ella y la abrazó con fuerza.

— ¡Gin!— Exclamó ella mientras apretaba más a la profesora contra su cuerpo

Ver esa escena de alguna manera molestaba a Souko, quien las observaba de reojo, e inflando su interminable goma de mascar.

Pero esta simplemente la separó y le dio un golpe en la cabeza con la Jump que tenía en la mano.

— Ni creas que eso te va a salvar del castigo mocosa— La reprendió y Kagura le musitó una grosería dirigiéndose de nuevo a su asiento

Estuvieron en silencio unos segundos, sentadas mientras esa profesora se hurgaba la nariz y leía la Jump.

De entre ese silencio, un celular sonó. Era el de Souko, quien alzó la mano para poder contestar.

— Haz lo que quieras— Fue lo único que dijo Ginko, y con todo el desinterés del mundo

Corrió a contestar, lejos, y de nuevo hubo silencio. Ahora Nobume alzó la mano.

— ¿Puedo ir al baño?

— Si, si ve— Otra vez ese tono de desinterés

Pasó un rato y esas dos chicas no volvían. El estómago de Kagura sonó. Alzó su mano.

— Si, puedes salir— Esa mujer de plateada cabellera seguía concentrada en la Jump.

— ¡Hey no me dejen sola!— Exclamó Soyo indignada, hasta que su profesora hizo una señal para que se marchara también

Luego de que Kagura estuviera dirigiéndose a la cafetería, escuchó a Souko hablando en un pasillo.

—... Ya te lo dije, me vueles a hablar y esta vez voy por tu bola izquierda... ¿Por qué? Por qué no voy a dejar impune al idiota que me agarró los bustos como si nada... ¿Tortillera?— Soltó una carcajada— Tal vez

Luego de eso colgó, y vio a Kagura escondida.

 _"¿Que significa tortillera?"_ se preguntaba Kagura sumergida en sus pensamientos. Ni siquiera había sido capaz de darse cuenta de que cierta chica castaña estaba parada detrás de ella mirándole fijamente.

— ¿Que estás haciendo china?—. Preguntó Souko, Kagura dejó escapar un chillido sorprendida a escuchar la voz de la chica.

— ¡Nada!—. Gritó

— ¿Me estabas espiando?—. Dijo Souko alzando una ceja

—Cla... Claro que no—. Negó Kagura, por alguna razón se sintió nerviosa al escucharla hablar con ese tono de voz

—Claro que si—. Afirmo Souko

— ¿Qué significa tortillera?—. Preguntó directamente Kagura

Aquella pregunta sorprendió a la castaña haciéndola sentir como si le vaciaran un balde de agua fría en la espalda, además estaba el hecho de la mirada que Kagura le dedicaba.

—Ya... Ya... Ves—. Se mordió la lengua por tartamudear ¿por qué se había puesto así? ¿Dónde estaba su arrogancia y sadismo?— ¿Ya ves que si me estabas espiando china?

—No—. Negó Kagura. —Pasaba por aquí y te escuche, solo me dio curiosidad por que te oías muy enojada hablando de tus bolas de grasa

— ¿Qué es lo único que te importa?—. Bromeo la castaña

—Vete a la mierda—. Dijo Kagura. —Yo solo preguntaba

Souko suspiro, le causó cierta gracia ver a la pelirroja preguntando. Siempre iba diciendo que la vida de que no le importaba pese a que llevaran mucho tiempo de conocerse, era la primera vez que parecía interesada en ella o al menos un poco.

—Tuve un problema con un idiota hace unos días...—. Dijo Souko. —Quiso pasarse de listo y le rompí la nariz...

—Tú... ¿Sales con chicos?—. Preguntó Kagura. Estaba enojada con la estúpida zorra sádica

—Bueno...

— ¡Aquí estas Souko!—. Exclamo Nobume estoica llegando desde atrás rodeando con sus brazos a la pelirroja a la vez que recargaba su barbilla en la cabeza de esta.

Souko nanas le dedico una mirada de ira, mientras Kagura sonreía

— ¿Qué quieres estúpida tragadonas?

—Oh disculpa, ¿interrumpí su declaración de amor? —hablaba con sarcasmo Nobume, esto hizo que ambas chicas se pusieran rojas.

—Souko, Kagura, Nobume ¿pueden regresar al salón? —Gritaba Soyo desde la puerta del salón — la profesora quiere hablar con nosotros

—Ahí vamos — respondió Nobume — me adelantare, por favor no tarden — Souko solo le dedico una mirada de irá y Kagura seguía roja.

—China seguimos con esta plática en nuestra habitación, te compraré comida, pero por favor lo que te cuente no le digas a nadie —Souko emprendió camino mientras Kagura seguía ida.

 _"Espera ¿qué?, la grasosa sádica le había pedido algo por favor, esto tenía que ser muy serio para pedirlo por favor"._ Era lo que Kagura pensaba en lo que llegaba al salón de castigo. Una vez dentro se sentó y presto atención a lo que su maestra de plateados cabello fuera a decir.

—Chicas por favor controlen sus hormonas —empezó diciendo la maestra Ginko — están muy chicas para preocuparse por el tamaño —decía mientras miraba a cierta chica pelirroja. —Todavía tienen la oportunidad de crecer o si no se las pueden operar ¿cuál es el problema? Espero no tener que verlas por aquí otra vez por algo similar, en especial ustedes dos —señaló a Souko y Kagura — Son compañeras de habitación, deberían llevarse mejor. Bueno ya se pueden ir, que ya casi es hora para el toque de queda, y no quiero que me echen la culpa de que no llegaron a tiempo por eso. Además ya se perdieron la hora de la comida por estar aquí, eso es suficiente castigo. Hasta mañana —concluyendo de decir eso salió corriendo, bien conocía a cierta chica pelirroja que armaría un escándalo por no haber comido. La profesora ya se encontraba en el piso de abajo y se sorprendió no escuchar ningún grito de guerra.

* * *

Holo, otra historia más :D, si había estado ausente durante mucho tiempo, y tengo muchos proyectos en mente, entre ellos los que subi hoy :D

Espero les sea de su agrado, solo es comedia :3

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR LEER**


	2. Chapter 2

**INTERNADO DE SEÑORITAS GINTAMA**

 **CAPITULO II**

* * *

Por su parte en el salón de castigo salían las chicas con su respectiva pareja de dormitorio.

—Nos vemos mañana Souko, Kagura — se despidió amablemente Soyo.

—Espero que hoy si nos dejen dormir —reclamaba con un monótono Nobume.

—Sí, sí —Souko había agarrado del brazo a Kagura, y si algo conocía Kagura de la castaña es que ella nunca rompe sus promesas, a pesar de no haber comido, su amiga le compraría comida eso le hacía feliz, y juntas emprendieron camino al comedor de la escuela

Llegaron y Kagura, como siempre, osaba con acabarse las provisiones de toda la cafetería. Souko, por su parte no pidió mucho. Esa pelirroja comía como si no hubiera un mañana. Tragaba de un lado, luego de otro; comiendo era la persona más feliz del universo. Un paraíso creado para ella.

Mientras continuaba devorando, vio a su amiga sin comer. Entonces, tomó una cuchara y sacó gelatina de un botecito que tenía. Sin decir nada, la dio como a un bebé a su distraída amiga.

— ¿Que mierda haces china?— Reclamó ella con la boca llena de gelatina

— Deberías comer más— Le sugirió Kagura mientras seguía comiendo

Souko suspiró cansada, y apoyó su cabeza en su brazo.

— No todas somos esbeltas comiendo como cerdos— Comentó la castaña y Kagura se atragantó con su comida al querer reírse

— ¿Tú le tienes envidia a mi cuerpo?— Kagura explotó en carcajadas— ¿La perra abultada?

— Oí, más tranquila con tus insultos china estúpida— Souko la miró con desprecio

— Nunca— Alzó grito de guerra aquella chica y salió corriendo— La última en llegar a la habitación tiende las camas

"Maldita" pensó Souko al ver que Kagura ya estaba lejos. Comenzó a correr para alcanzarla, pero en ese instante Kagura rebotó con algo. Se levantó con esfuerzo.

— Sólo faltaba la otra tonta llena de bolas— Dijo Kagura sobándose el trasero por la caída

— Hermanita— La llamó esa linda chica

Era una chica hermosa, de cabellos bermellón, y una expresión siempre divertida... Y la hermana mayor de Kagura.

Fue cuando finalmente Souko pudo alcanzar a Kagura, esta permanecía en el suelo mirando fijamente a la figura femenina parada frente a ella con una sonrisa tan bella que parecía un ángel... Un ángel caído.

— ¿Dos chinas?—. Dijo Souko confundida

Y es que aquellas dos chicas eran en verdad parecidas, la diferencia yacía en el vultuoso pecho de la chica de pie además de la larga cabellera.

— ¿Chinas? ¿Qué significa eso Kagura?—. Preguntó aquella chica.

Kagura bufó inflando las mejillas a la vez que giraba su vista a otro lado haciéndose la desentendida.

—Tu hermana mayor te está hablando— expresaba aquella chica

 _"¿Hermana?"_ se preguntó Souko confundida.

—Sádica... Ella es mi hermana mayor... —. Musito Kagura rechinando los dientes, como si aquellas palabras fueran lo más difícil de pronunciar. — Umiko.

Souko volteo a mirar a aludida, sonreía bastante alegre mirándola fijamente de una forma ¿cómo decirlo? ¿Amenazante?

—Okita Souko—. Dijo ella. —Mucho gusto

— ¿Eres amiga de mi hermanita?—. Preguntó aquella chica

—Es mi compañera de cuarto—. Respondió Kagura

— ¡Ah! ¿Es por ella que escucho esos rumores de que eres un desastre? ¿Es ella quien te mete en problemas?—. Pregunto aquella mirando fijamente a Souko

—La misma—. Respondió Souko de forma retadora

—A tu amada hermana no le gusta esto Kagura—. Respondió ella con un tono divertido

Se inclinó a la altura de su hermana pequeña rodeándola con sus brazos con tanta fuerza y amabilidad, la estrujaba contra su pecho hasta casi asfixiarla entre su par de atributos.

—Para que no te metas en problemas, hoy duermes conmigo—. Dijo aquella chica arrastrando a Kagura entre sus brazos

Souko se mantuvo quieta un par de segundos... _"¡China estúpida te iba a contar algo!"_ Pensó Souko sintiéndose frustrada

— ¡Chinas tengo que decir algo!—. Gritó Souko haciendo que Umiko diera la vuelta mirándola desafiante mientras Kagura seguía entre sus brazos.

—Kagura, recuerda que tenemos que hacer el trabajo en equipo y ya se aproxima el toque de queda —Souko rezaba a los santos para que Kagura captara su indirecta.

—Si, a parte no quiero dormir contigo y con la chica sombría del parche, no me vaya a hacer brujería, además tu hermanita ya es niña grande ya sabe cuidarse sola. —hablaba Kagura mientras Umiko la jalaba

—Pero hermanita yo te quiero cuidar y proteger de esa sádica. —dijo Umiko con el tono más dulce que pudiera tener.

—Yo puedo poner a la sádica en su lugar sin tu ayuda.

—Umiko deja a tu hermana, si pasa la vigilante y nos ve a las tres nos van a castigar, además la castaña tiene razón se aproxima el toque de queda. Así que vámonos a la habitación —expresaba una mujer de baja estatura, cabello morado y un parche en su ojo.

—Está bien Takasugi, ahí voy — grito Umiko para que su compañera de habitación la escuchará. Soltó a su hermana y se acercó a Souko y le empezó a hablar al oído — me enteró que le haces algo a mi hermanita y amanecerás sin estas bolas de grasa.

—Umiko —gritó la chica que ya iba a medio pasillo con dirección contraria a Souko y Kagura.

—Voy —Umiko salió corriendo a alcanzar a su compañera.

Souko y Kagura suspiraron de lo que se habían salvado. La pelirroja se levantó y grito la apuesta sigue en pie, y salió corriendo a su habitación. Esta vez Souko se daría por vencida, así que salió corriendo y la alcanzó pero ambas mantuvieron la misma velocidad, haciendo entraran a su habitación al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Esas bolas de grasa no te dejan correr? — intentó meter pleito Kagura.

—Y a ti toda la comida que te metiste como si no hubiera mañana —respondió Souko.

Hubo un silencio y ambas empezaron a reír.

—Ahora sí, cuéntame lo que ibas a decirme, que es tan serio que compraste mi silencio —Souko quedo impresionada ante la seriedad de Kagura, y si algo tenían en común es que ambas se portan serias cuando son temas delicados.

—Está bien te contaré —hablo por fin Souko

Pero Kagura llegó y se tiró a la cama como si estuviera a punto de morir de cansancio. Souko la imitó y se quitó los zapatos.

— ¿Te esperas de lo que te voy a decir mientras me baño?— Preguntó Souko metiéndose al baño, pero entonces miró a Kagura con picardía— ¿O te quieres meter conmigo?

Kagura le lanzó una almohada, que esa castaña fácilmente esquivó.

— Tú te lo pierdes— Se rio Souko, y Kagura hizo lo mismo

El agua caliente rozaba el cuerpo de Souko. Pensaba en la bañera en lo bonito que sería tener una hermana mayor de nuevo, pero eran cosas imposibles, ver a Kagura con su hermana le había hecho pensar todo eso. Luego de que terminara de bañarse se percató de algo... No había llevado una toalla.

Un grito a Kagura, dos, necesitaba que esa chica le trajera una. No respondía para nada, quizá ya se había dormido.

Salió de la ducha, así como dios la trajo al mundo, y paso entre la habitación a buscar esa toalla, y como presintió, aquella chica estaba dormida. Parecía como si ni un tsunami fuera capaz de despertarla.

— ¿Souko?— Kagura se levantó de la cama y se restregó los ojos

Y ahí estaba esa chica, sin nada que la cubriera. Tomó lo primero que vio y se cubrió con eso, para luego salir corriendo de nuevo a la ducha.

— ¿Souko?— Volvió a preguntar Kagura confundida

— No pensaba hacer nada malo— Aclaró la castaña— Ahora que esta despierta pásame las toallas

Kagura se levantó y fue hacia allá, tomó una toalla y tocó en la ducha.

— No tienes que avergonzarte Souko, total somos mujeres— Dijo Kagura bostezando y pasándole aquello a Souko

— Eso lo sé muy bien— Fue la respuesta de ella

—Otra cosa china... ¿Desde cuándo me llamas por mi nombre?—. Pronuncio Souko con un tono de diversión

Aunque no pudiese verla, pudo escuchar como Kagura se alteró hasta el grado de casi caer al suelo.

—Estoy tratando de llevar las cosas bien, ¿podrías poner de tu parte maldita? ¿O que no te gusta que te llame así?—. Dijo Kagura, su voz se quebraba y eso hizo sonreír a Souko

Finalmente ella salió, la toalla se enredaba en su cuerpo haciéndola lucir más atractiva con esas cuervas y su larga y lacia cabellera suelta.

—Dime como quieras, me da igual—. Respondió Souko

— ¿Así?—. Dijo Kagura con un tono burlón. —Sádica... Perra, bolas de grasa, Souko—tonta...Souchan...

Souko se tensó, rápidamente se dio la vuelta para darle la cara a Kagura empujándola hasta tenerla arrinconada contra la pared.

—No me llames así—. Dijo ella, Kagura pudo ver un leve tono de rosa en su rostro, pero también puede estar imaginando cosas

— ¿Como?—. Preguntó Kagura confundida

Souko inclino la cabeza sin mirar a Kagura, ¿qué rayos le pasaba? ¿Desde cuándo actuaba así?

—So... Souchan, no me digas así—. Ordenó

Fue cuando Kagura pudo ver el rostro de la castaña, estaba sonrojada, más bien, el rostro de esta pintado de un rojo más intenso que el de un tomate.

—Oye... ¿Qué diablos te pasa?—. Preguntó Kagura

—Nada china tonta—. Respondió ella haciéndose la desentendida. —Cierto, te iba a contar mis asuntos tal vez hasta puedas ayudarme...

— ¿Lo de ese chico?—. Preguntó Kagura

—Si... Ese—. Mascullo Souko.

 _"La sádica sale con tipos... Y ese de Souchan... ¿Acaso ella tiene novio y esas cosas?"_ pensó Kagura, eso le hacía sentir de una u otra forma molesta. Debe ser por una posible envidia, sí, eso debe ser.

—Entonces, te escucho—. Dijo Kagura sentándose en la cama.

Souko ya había terminado de vestirse por lo que se dirigió a Kagura sentándose en el suelo para quedar a los pies de Kagura. El cabello de aquella castaña lucia realmente largo y sedoso, le hizo reír, le recordó a esos momentos que solía pasar con su hermana cuando se peinaban entre ellas.

—China... ¿qué estás haciendo?—. Preguntó Souko

En ese momento Kagura se dio cuenta de que sus manos estaban posadas en el cabello de la castaña acariciándolo.

—T... Te iba a hacer una trenza—. Dijo Kagura

—Oh... Está bien—. Respondió Souko sintiéndose feliz, Kagura sonrió.

—Te peinare como peinaba a Umiko—. Menciono Kagura

—No, ya no, no quiero parecerme a tu hermana china—. Respondió Souko de mala gana. Pero cuando vio a Kagura con una sonrisa no se negó.

—Bueno lo primero que quiero sabes porque le pegaste al hombre con el que hablabas y qué relación tiene con tus bolas de grasa. —dijo Kagura con un tono serio.

—El fin de semana pasado fui a comprar algunas cosas al centro comercial, y me encontré con un amigo de la primaria que tenía tiempo que no veía, me comento que iba camino a una cita grupal y me invito para acompañarlo ya que hacían falta chicas, yo accedí por mi amigo y aparte

—Pagaría todo lo que consumieras, ¿verdad? —completo Kagura, Souko solo sonrió.

—Obvio. Ya estando en el lugar, era bonito, pedí un poco de comer y solo me limitaba a fingir poner atención a las pláticas ajenas, ya iba a salir porque se estaba haciendo tarde, un chico de ahí y mi amigo dijeron que me iban a acompañar en el camino de regreso.

—Pero tú obvio que te negaste porque sabes defenderte sola —Kagura hablo en automático, ni se había dado cuenta que dijo eso sin pensar.

Kagura ya había terminado de peinar a Souko y recargo sus piernas en la pared y su cuerpo en la cama, Souko solo se sentó en la cama y siguió su relato.

—Me quede por mi amigo, ya tiempo después empezaron a tomar y las chicas y los chicos empezaron a hacerse unos cariños subidos de tono, para ignorar eso me puse mis audífonos y mi antifaz, ya que había aceptado esperar a mi amigo. Estaba disfrutando de la música cuando sentí una mano en mi pecho derecho y en acción involuntaria golpee al responsables de ese acto, cuando me quite el antifaz vi que era mi amigo y salí corriendo del lugar, le hable a la maestra Hijikata que me recogiera y paso por mí, ella no me pregunto nada. Durante toda esta semana me ha estado hablando mi amigo de que lo vuelva a acompañar a ese tipo de lugares yo me negué rotundamente, y le decía que no me interesaban esas cosas.

—Y ¿por negarte te llamó tortillera? — preguntó Kagura algo confundida. Souko solo asintió con la cabeza. — ¿y qué es eso? —Kagura se cansó de su posición y se acostó ya bien en su cama, Souko seguía sentada, compartiendo cama con Kagura.

— ¿Has escuchado el dicho a falta de pan tortilla? —cuestionó Souko, Kagura negó. —Bueno tortillera le dicen a las mujeres que le gustan las mujeres —dijo eso con un tono de picardía. Kagura no sabía porque se había emocionado por eso, y más al recordar que ella dijo que si por teléfono. Sentía latir su corazón con fuerza y que el rojo se había adueñado de su rostro.

—Oh ya veo, gracias por resolver mis dudas, mañana hablamos de como romperle los huesos al que te molesta, claro si quieres. Hasta mañana, descansa —dijo Kagura torpemente rápido. Souko solo sonrió ante este gesto de nerviosismo, y solo le dio un beso en la frente a Kagura.

—Gracias por escucharme, Kagura —dijo Souko mientras se levantaba y se iba a ver en el espejo el peinado que la pelirroja le había hecho, ella sonrió porque le gusto y se acostó en su cama para un próximo despertar.

* * *

Se le puso ese nombre a Kamui, porque yolo :v

no lo mencione la vez pasada pero este capitulo y el anterior fue escrito en conjunto con BlueSkyMoon y the sun is silent

nos leemos luego, bye ;3


	3. Chapter 3

**INTERNADO DE SEÑORITAS GINTAMA**

 **CAPITULO III**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Era ya un nuevo día y las dos chicas se preparaban para ir a clases. Pero, de un momento a otro Kagura empezó a notar aún más la silueta de su bella compañera. Tanto la observó que se dio un golpe en la cabeza para sacar aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza. Era raro estar pensando de esa manera en ella.

Llegaron al salón de clases, donde, por suerte, ninguna tuvo ningún percance y no las hizo merecedoras de un castigo.

Ya estando en la habitación. Souko se tiró a la cama, como si no hubiera descansado siglos enteros. Kagura se acercó a ella.

— ¿Seguiremos hablando de lo de ayer?— Preguntó de improvisto y Souko levantó una ceja

— ¿Por qué tanto interés?— Se acercó más a la pelirroja

— Si no quieres no— Le dio la espalda indignada

— Mujer tenías que ser— Reclamó Souko dándose la vuelta de igual manera

Ambas quedaron así un rato, hasta que Souko comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a Kagura, quien reía por eso y lloraba de risa.

Pero el ambiente se volvió un poco raro entre ellas. Souko lo notó rápidamente y dejó de hacerlo.

— ¿Qué pasa?— Preguntó ella a esa castaña

— Nada en especial— Contestó sin ganas

— Vamos dime— La sacudió Kagura

Cuando volteó pudo ver a esa chica con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

— ¿De verdad quieres seguir sabiendo de eso?— La miró directo a los ojos y Kagura sólo pudo tragar saliva

Era la primera vez que Kagura veía a su compañera de cuarto de esa manera. En verdad aquel pensamiento de que ella se veía realmente linda con ese tono pintando sus mejillas, eso era lo que Kagura pensaba y claramente eso no era algo normal en una chica...

—El chisme suena bastante bueno—. Respondió Kagura alejándose instintivamente de Souko.

—Chismosa—. Murmuró Souko dejando escapar una risita divertida.

 _"¿Qué es esto? ¿Hasta su risa me incomoda?"_ se preguntaba Kagura sintiéndose cada vez más incómoda.

—¡Souko!—. Gritó, se giró rápidamente para poder mirar a la castaña a los ojos.

No se había dado cuenta de que ella buscaba acercársele, por lo que cuando dio la vuelta tan bruscamente se encontró con el rostro de la castaña tan cerca suyo... _"¡Mierda!"_ maldijo para sí misma.

—¡Kagura!/ ¡Hermanita!—. Gritaron al unísono.

 _"Hasta parece que se ponen de acuerdo"_ pensó Souko sintiéndose frustrada al escuchar la tierna voz de una chica y otra que le pareció un tanto desagradable. Kagura bufó tomando su camino a la puerta, eso, hasta que Souko la sostuvo de la muñeca

—Déjalas, ya se irán—. Susurró

Kagura asintió, en realidad no tenia deseos de tratar con sus amigas y su molesta hermana.

—¡Voy a tirar la puerta!—. Gritó aquella chica, la hermana de Kagura

—¡Vete a la mierda china 2.0!—. Gritó Souko enojada

A Kagura no le quedo más opción que ponerse de pie para abrirles a aquellas personas. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con su hermana mayor acompañada de sus vecinas de al lado.

—Con permiso—. Pronuncio la pelirroja abriéndose camino.

—¿Interrumpimos?—. Preguntó Nobume mientras se pasaba tranquilamente al igual que la pelirroja.

—Espero no interrumpamos nada—. Pronuncio Soyo a Kagura. —Por cierto... ¿Es tu hermana?

—A cierto —dijo Kagura. —Nobume, Soyo, ella es mi hermana Umiko... Tonta hermana ellas son mis amigas...

 _"Genial, que ya se larguen"_ pensó Souko mientras las chicas intercambiaban miradas entre ellas. Umiko se levantó de la cama en la que estaba cómodamente sentada...

—¡Pero que cositas tan agradables! —dijo Umiko acercándose a Soyo.— ¡Son tan tiernas!

Soyo se sonrojo por inercia, Umiko se acercó a ella hasta colocar sus manos en sus mejillas para comenzar a juguetear con estas. Nobume la miraba atenta pareciendo estar enojada pese a que casi no expresara emociones.

—Mucho gusto me llamo Soyo—. Pronunció Soyo intentando zafarse del agarre de la pelirroja mayor.

Nobume se puso de pie, camino hasta donde estaba Umiko jugando con las mejillas de la pelinegra y le dio un manotazo a esta mirándola de reojo.

—Soy Nobume —dijo la peli azul mirando fijamente a Umiko.

—Oh... Mucho gusto Nobu —dijo Umiko con un tono juguetón.

 _"Estas dos van a pelearse por Soyo"_ pensaron Souko y Kagura observando como aquellas chicas se miraban

Souko sintió la presión del ambiente y quería que sus visitantes se fueran para pasar más tiempo con Kagura a solas.

—¿Que se les ofrece por aquí? — pregunto Souko.

—Vine porqué quería pasar tiempo de caridad con mi linda hermanita, además es viernes —dijo Umiko soltando al fin a Soyo.

—Nosotras veníamos a preguntarles si no querían hacer algo —dijo Nobume con un monótono. Souko y Kagura se quedaron mirando, sus planes de estar solas se vieron arruinados.

—¡Ya sé! —Gritó Soyo —Hagamos una pijamada para pasar tiempo juntas. —volteó a ver a todas.

—Me parece buena idea, así podré ver con qué tipo de gente se lleva mi hermanita —expresó Umiko con una sonrisa.

—Está bien, que tal si la hacemos mañana, para salir a comprar las cosas que necesitaremos —dijo Souko.

—Me parece bien —dijo Nobume. —Hasta mañana. —Se despidió mientras salía.

—Nobume espéramele — grito Soyo — Nos vemos mañana, aprovechare para hacer los deberes escolares. —termino de decir para también retirarse.

—Bueno supongo que eso cuenta como tiempo de caridad contigo, así que por el momento yo también me voy. Pasar mucho tiempo contigo me podrías pegar tu inutilidad —expresó Umiko con una sonrisa —Señorita castaña la vigilo, no haga nada extraño con mi hermanita —se despidió en la puerta mientras miraba retadoramente a Souko.

Al salir Umiko de la habitación, suspiraron las dos chicas, Kagura se tiró en su cama y se quedó viendo al techo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Fue regresada a este mundo mediante un almohadazo.

—Hey china, ¿me acompañas o te quedas?

—Eh ¿a dónde vas?—Kagura se sentó en su cama y logro apreciar a su compañera muy arreglada.

—Iré a comprar algunas cosas para la pijamada, ¿Vas?

—No, ve tú sola.

—Bueno —Souko respondió sin muchas ganas.

Kagura ya se había botado otra vez en su cama y Souko ya había cerrado la puerta de su habitación. Pero de pronto Kagura se levantó de golpe y se arregló lo más rápido que pudo y salió de su habitación con dirección a la salida. Su compañera sí que camina rápido, la alcanzo ya en la entrada del internado.

—Souko espérame si voy —dijo Kagura con una voz sofocada apoyándose en el hombro de su amiga.

—Órale china, no sabía que no podías vivir sin mí —dijo Souko en forma sarcástica.

—Cállate perra sádica, andando —dijo Kagura para simular, la verdad por lo que había decidido acompañar a la castaña es porque recordó su vivencia del fin de semana pasado.

* * *

Capitulo en conjunto con BlueSkyMoon y the sun is silent

 **GRACIAS POR LEER**


	4. Chapter 4

**INTERNADO DE SEÑORITAS GINTAMA**

 **CAPITULO IV**

* * *

.

* * *

Llegaron al centro comercial caminando sin problemas, anduvieron paseando y entrando en varias tiendas. Pero su parada principal era el súper mercado, anduvieron vagando por él y echando todas la comida que se les antojaba. Helado, papas, pastelillos, refrescos, frituras, frutas y verduras, pan, y mucha más comida chatarra que unas adolescentes pudieran soportar. Ya en la fila para pagar Souko dejo a Kagura sola, pero antes le dio una parte del dinero y ella se perdió quien sabe a dónde fue. Kagura se molestó con ella, la estuvo esperando en una banca cerca de la salida, si no llegaba en cinco minutos se iría sola. Pasó el tiempo y emprendió camino a la puerta.

—China ¿a dónde vas?, espérame —grito Souko —Eres bien desesperada —dijo cuándo la alcanzó y le jalo un cachete. Souko agarro unas cuantas bolsas para ayudar a su amiga.

Al cruzar la puerta de salida Souko se detuvo en seco, Kagura lo notó y volteó a ver dónde miraba su amiga, vio un hombre más alto que ellas, de complexión delgada, blanco y con sus cabellos purpuras parados.

—Pero miren que tenemos aquí, es la tortillera —dijo el hombre frente a ellas. —Y al parecer viene con su novia.

Kagura se sonrojo ante ese comentario.

— ¿Qué quieres Oshiro? —grito Souko, Kagura sonrió, fue buena idea acompañar a su amiga después de todo.

—Nada solo venía a saludar —respondió despreocupado, aquel que la sádica había llamado Oshiro.

—Bueno pues lárgate

—Estamos en una zona pública pequeña Souko, puedo estar donde quiera. —Sonaba retador la voz de aquel hombre.

—Bueno si no tienes nada más que decir me voy —dijo Souko jalando a Kagura para seguir caminando.

Souko soltó a Kagura cuando sintió que su amiga había hecho un esfuerzo para librase de su agarre. Cuando volteo a ver, su amiga tenía la mano del caucásico torcida.

— ¿Dónde pensabas colocar tus sucias manos? —dijo Kagura con una mirada sádica.

—Oe Souko ¿no has caído bajo para que tu pequeña novia te defienda?

Kagura hizo volar al susodicho y este cayó de espaldas al piso.

—No dejaría que me defendieran, solo que es bonito dejar a los niños jugar —al finalizar Souko su oración, le dio un fuerte pisotón en sus joyas familiares. Kagura y Souko se retiraron mientras se reían del que estaba botado en el piso sufriendo de dolor.

Durante el camino solo hubo risas de cómo habían maltratado a aquel hombre. Llegaron a su habitación del internado y empezaron a acomodar las cosas para mañana, guardando las cosas en el refrigerador y otras las dejaban en una mesita. Kagura ya estaba de regreso en su cama, cuando su nariz capto un hermoso olor, ese olor provenía de la castaña que estaba sacando una bolsa color rosa de su bolsa de mano.

— ¿Qué tienes ahí grasosa? —Kagura lanzó el grito de guerra.

—Nada —dijo Souko

—Sé que tienes algo ahí escondido —dijo Kagura mientras se abalanzaba sobre su compañera de habitación

—Está bien te mostraré. —Souko sacó de su bolsa un pastelillo con de chocolate, decorado con cerezas.

—Dame perra grasienta —grito Kagura.

—Quítamelo de la boca si quieres —Una vez terminada esta frase Souko dejo caer el pastelillo en su boca, pero no cabía todo, así que Kagura aprovecho ese momento para lanzarse sobre su compañera. Ambas cayeron, mientras Kagura sostenía las manos de la castaña contra el piso trataba de morder el pastelillo que había quedado fuera de la boca su compañera. Ella no se dio cuenta que no solo el pastel se encontraba dentro de su boca, estaba mordiendo también el labio inferior de su compañera, Souko se dejó llevar por él. Momento y también mordía a su compañera, una competencia de mordidas concluyó en un beso de pico. Kagura reaccionó y se levando de esta sobre su compañera. Souko noto el sonrojo de su amiga.

—¿Qué pasa china? Era tu primer beso —preguntó Souko de forma pícara.

Eso sólo provocó que Kagura se alejara de ella más. Eso había sido sumamente extraño, demasiado. Lo peor del asunto fue que ese había sido su primer beso. A pesar de haber sido rápido, lo sintió como algo lento, y raro dentro de ella.

— A… aléjate— Balbuceó Kagura, lista para golpear a esa chica en cualquier instante

Como si aquello fuese todo lo contrario, así obedeció Souko. Aminorando la distancia entre ambas. Aun así, Kagura no se iba a dar por vencida y sin pensarlo dos veces más, le tiró el agua del jarrón que estaba cerca de ella. Aquello empapó a esa castaña, quien aspiró oxígeno por la boca, sorprendida por lo que acababan de hacerle. La pelirroja aprovechó ese breve momento para huir, ya que la puerta no estaba tan lejos.

Souko bloqueó la salida poniéndose enfrente. Kagura chasqueó la lengua, y de nuevo, Souko quiso atraparla, pero esta se subía a las camas y luego bajaba, tratando de no ser atrapada. Pero, en vano fueron sus intentos de huida, porque Souko la atrapó, cayendo las dos en el suave colchón, negándole todo el movimiento.

— Yo… yo no hago estas cosas— Forcejeaba Kagura, tratando de zafarse del agarre de esa castaña

— ¿Qué cosas?— Rio con burla Souko y esa pelirroja la fulminó con la mirada— Oh... ¿Querrás decir estas?

Se acercó más a ella. La distancia era corta, y aquellas respiraciones se volvían más lentas conforme pasaban los segundos. Kagura tragó saliva... Todo en ella se nublaba, y un cosquilleo por todas partes la invadía, como un desastre en todo su ser. Souko era la causante, y ella, ella sólo quería ser consumida por ese desastre.

Sin pensarlo más, y cuando lo que las separaba se volvió nulo, aquellos labios chocaron. Se consumían con desesperación.

Eso no era normal, era todo lo que tenía en mente Kagura, aun así no quería parar. No la quería lejos de ella. Pronto, la lengua de Souko se introdujo en la boca de Kagura, quien reaccionó sorprendida por aquel acto que sometía su inexperiencia en eso.

A Kagura le resultaba realmente fascinante aquella acción, sus movimientos eran torpes, pero aun así hacía sus intentos por igualar las caricias de la lengua de Souko dentro de ella. Sus delgados brazos rodearon a la castaña por el cuello, por su parte las manos de esta se fueron deslizando por las nulas curvas de la pelirroja, contorneándola lento y suave hasta resguardarse en sus caderas...

Cada vez hacia más calor en la pieza

Cada vez más sentían como se derretían

Sentían que tenían que seguir, avanzar, llegar tan profundo que sus cuerpos supliquen un descanso.

—Souko—. Susurro Kagura cuando sus labios se apartaron de la castaña un leve segundo.

La vista de la castaña se nublo aún más. Esa simple palabra siendo pronunciada por aquella chica entre sus brazos desato una corriente eléctrica que hizo que sus manos se posaran en sus muslos sosteniéndolos y amasándolos con desesperación.

Kagura podía oler aquella esencia de almendras y avellanas que el cabello castaño de la chica desprendía, sin duda alguna resultaba un olor por demás agradable. Entonces los pensamientos de Kagura tomaron el control, _"¿qué estás haciendo?"_ se preguntó e instantáneamente sintió como los músculos de su cuerpo recuperaban la movilidad, poso sus manos en el pecho de la chica que la sostenía con fuerza y termino por empujarla lo más lejos que pudiera...

Souko la miro estoica un par de segundos, la pelirroja frente a ella tenía el rostro rojo y el sudor de su rostro no hacía más que volverla loca, quería hacerla sudar más. Pero no, por la reacción de Kagura supo que se estaba excediendo, que había cosas no podía hacer y solo le quedaba realizarlas en su imaginación.

—Eh...—. Intento pronunciar, se maldijo a si misma por no tener nada coherente que decir.

—Si... Yo no hago esas cosas, gracias por la demostración—. Dijo Kagura.

—No es nada—. Respondió para después sonreírle de forma picara. —Cuando quieras

El solo decir las dos últimas palabras bastaron para que Kagura terminara abandonando la habitación de ambas, en pijama y de noche.

—Estúpida...—. Murmuró para sí misma.

* * *

.

* * *

Capitulo en conjunto con BlueSkyMoon y the sun is silent

 **GRACIAS POR LEER**


	5. Chapter 5

**INTERNADO DE SEÑORITAS GINTAMA**

 **CAPITULO V**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Por su parte Kagura corría por los silenciosos pasillos, su mente estaba en blanco, solo quería un refugio temporal. ¿Su hermana? No era una buena idea, ¿sus amigas? ¡Excelente idea! Era la mejor opción, rápidamente sus pasos retomaron su camino para dirigirse a aquella habitación que estaba a un lado de la suya.

Llegó, su cuerpo temblaba pero aun así giro el picaporte para abrirse paso en la habitación ajena sin darse el tiempo de anunciarse o preguntar si podía pasar. Tan pronto como entró con la misma se salió.

Lo que sus ojos habían visto solo fueron un escaso segundo. Pero podría afirmar haber visto a cierta peli azul sobre una pelinegra... Eso sin mencionar los leves sonidos que alcanzo a escuchar. _"¿Pero qué clase de cosas están pasando aquí?"_ se preguntaba dando vueltas en el pasillo, se había quedado sin opciones.

Había decidido dormir en el corredor, era alfombrado, además no tenía ganas de regresar a su habitación. Ya se había acomodado cuando escucho unos lamentos, la de mirada zafiro se puso de pie enseguida, volver a su habitación para resguardarse de aquel ser misterioso que se lamentaba o enfrentarlo. De pronto los sonidos se empezaron a intensificar. Ni loca se quedaría, tenía más miedo de un ente que de su compañera, así que regreso a su habitación y se metió a su cama si dirigirle palabra a su compañera. Sin darse cuenta cayó profundamente dormida.

Un nuevo día se asomaba y Kagura despertó, _"Que bonito son los fines de semana"_ pensó Kagura mientras se estiraba. Volteo a la cama de su compañera y vio que no estaba. Decidió ir al baño a lavarse la cara para ir a desayunar.

Cuando entró al baño porque la puerta estaba abierta pensó que no había nadie, pero su idea no era cierta, estaba Souko bañándose. La ducha da cubierta por un cristal transparente, sin notarlo Kagura se quedó contemplando el cuerpo de su compañera, mojado, lo hacía más atractivo a la vista, sin darse cuenta se quedó hipnotizada con esa hermosa vista que contemplaba. Hasta que sintió una mirada carmín sobre sus índigos ojos. Kagura salió corriendo del baño y se aventó a su cama.

—Lo siento, pensé que no había nadie —grito Kagura.

—No tienes de que avergonzarte Kagura, ambas somos mujeres —dijo Souko que ya salía envuelta en una toalla. Kagura solo sintió arder su rostro, porque su compañera utilizo la misma frase que ella.

— Ya lo sé— Contestó con torpeza

Souko sólo se rio por la reacción de Kagura.

— Este bien, no tienes por qué enojarte— Dijo Souko altiva

— No estoy enojada— Aclaró Kagura, demostrando todo lo contrario

Luego de decir eso prosiguió a cambiarse enfrente de Kagura, quien desvió la mirada casi por instinto. No la quiso ver, no la debía ver, ya lo había hecho pero aun así, no tenía por qué repetirlo.

Luego que ella terminara de cambiarse, salió sin decir nada. Era su turno de dejarla sola, era su turno de hacerlo.

Al estar afuera, y tomar un poco de aire pudo ver a cierta chica de cabellos negros ser acosada por una de una sonrisa imborrable. Soyo se veía nerviosa, era obvio después de ser arrinconada en la pared. Souko se percató de eso, y jaló a su amiga con la intensión de que la dejaran en paz. La llevó hasta donde estaba el balcón, y ahí tomaron un poco de aire.

— ¿Qué rayos tiene esa tipa?— Soltó una carcajada sin gracia

— ¿No te cae bien verdad, Okita?— Acertó Soyo y Souko sólo volteó la cabeza chasqueando la lengua

— No quiero que se acerqué a ti —dijo Souko, pero en realidad todo iba dirigido a Kagura... Como una excusa para dejar de pensar en ella, y al mismo tiempo hacerlo con todas sus fuerzas— No soporto que ella este junto a ti, que pienses en ella

— Oh ya entiendo— Soyo sonrió compresiva, entendiendo para quien iba dirigido todo eso

Pero no contaban que, escondida, estuviera Kagura escuchando todo.

No sabía que era exactamente lo que ocurría en su interior, estaba enojada, frustrada, confundida e inexplicablemente dolida. La sonrisa de su mejor amiga dedicada a aquella chica castaña, nunca la había visto antes. ¿Traición? ¿Por qué sentirse traicionada? ¿Su mejor amiga era capaz de semejante barbaridad? Todo eso eran pensamientos que Kagura no quería tener, no quería admitirlo pero estaba enojada, enojada con aquella castaña que le sonrió de igual manera a su amiga, enojada con su mejor amiga quien sabe por qué.

—Gracias—. Pronuncio Souko a la pelinegra, esta asintió.

Lo siguiente que los ojos de Kagura vieron fue como se daban un tierno abrazo. Aquello bastaba para hacerla sentir deseos de causar una calamidad, pero en su lugar, simplemente salió corriendo antes de ceder a su instinto furioso. No tenía justificación su enfado.

—Es un buen paso que hayas podido decirlo...—. Pronunció Soyo cuando se alejaron. — ¿Por qué no intentas decirlo a la persona indicada esta vez?

—No, claro que no—. Respondió Souko rápidamente

—Está bien no voy a obligarte—. Respondió Soyo dejando escapar una risita. —Las veré en la pijamada...

—¡Ten cuidado con esa roja salvaje!—. Gritó Souko.

En ese momento Soyo perdió la calma y su rostro se ensombreció. No dijo nada, solo dio la vuelta caminando temerosa de encontrarse con la mencionada pelirroja.

Souko no volvió a su habitación, las horas avanzaban de una forma que según ella era demasiado lento. Se encontró con diversas compañeras del colegio y paso el rato con algunas. Hasta que la noche cayó, era casi la hora en la que habían quedado para la pijamada, por lo que tomo su camino al lugar.

Caminando por los pasillos hasta casi llegar a su habitación se encontró con cierta peli azul parada frente a su puerta.

—Oye sádica tragona ¿qué haces ahí?—. Preguntó Souko acercándose a la peli azul.

—Espero a Soyo —. Respondió

—¿Y dónde está?—. Preguntó Souko

—Fue al baño—. Dijo Nobume. —Pero ya se tardo

—Rayos, no vaya a ser que el tomate psicópata la tiene rodeada otra vez—. Bromeó.

Pero Nobume no lo tomo así, su mirada se tornó oscura y retorcida mirando fijamente a la castaña.

—¿Que dijiste?—. Preguntó, podía sentirse la furia en cada palabra.

—Uy que genio—. Bromeo Souko. —Hasta parece que estas celosa

—Y si fuera así ¿qué?—. Retó Nobume antes de darse la vuelta para tomar su camino al baño.

 _"Que escondidito se lo tenía"_ pensó con ironía Souko, después suspiro mirando la puerta de su habitación, sabía que ahí estaría su compañera _"me pregunto... ¿Cómo sería una china celosa?"_

Souko entro a su habitación y la vio muy desordenada, como siempre termina cuando pelea con Kagura. Camino entre el desastre y distinguió a su compañera echa un taco en su cama.

—Parece que entro un tornado a la habitación —dijo Souko para Kagura, pero no hubo respuesta de ella. —Bueno, no importa, lo peor ya pasó—Souko se puso a ordenar la habitación, después de todo hoy tendrían su pijamada.

— ¿Lo peor? —interrogó Kagura parándose de su cama con un tono de enojada —Peor es que le quieras bajar la novia a una amiga —concluyó Kagura, esto dejo en desconcierto a Souko no sabía a lo que se refería.

—A ver China, ¿a qué amiga, novia o que te refieres?

—Nada estúpida perra grasienta —grito Kagura y se lanzó para intentar golpearla. Souko vio que Kagura no pensaba con claridad, esquivo todos los golpes que la pelirroja le había lanzado, se agacho y le dio una patada giratoria a sus piernas. Kagura cayó en el piso por perdida de equilibrio. Souko se colocó encima de ella, presionando en el suelo las piernas de la pelirroja con su cuerpo y sostenía la muñeca sobre su cabeza.

—Ahora si China estúpida, dime ¿qué diablos te pasa?

—Nada —dijo Kagura volteándose para evitar el contacto con una mirada de fuego.

—No mientas China, ¿qué te traes?

—Bueno, es que ayer que salí de la habitación intente buscar consuelo con Nobu y Soyo, entré a su habitación sin tocar y vi que estaban haciendo cosas raras —concluyó Kagura aun con su mirada desviada.

— ¿Y por eso te pones así? O ¿es que tú también quieres hacer ese tipo de cosas? —dijo Souko con un tono de maldad.

—Claro que no —dijo una roja Kagura —Lo que me molesta es que tú te quieras meter en su relación —gritó.

— ¿Yo? —Cuestionó Souko sorprendida — ¿Yo que hice?

— No quiero que se acerqué a ti. No soporto que ella este junto a ti, que pienses en ella —dijo Kagura intentando imitar la voz de Souko —Tal vez esas palabras te suenan.

Souko al fin entendió todo, estaba celosa.

—Kagura —dijo Souko con el tono más dulce que pudiera hacer. —Es malo espiar a los demás, ya te lo he dicho —dijo mientras le acomodaba un mechón de cabello a Kagura que lo tenía sobre su rostro —Y no seas tan celosa. —Termino de decir para darle un beso en la frente. Y la libero de su confinamiento.

Una vez de pie, Kagura aplico la misma técnica que Souko e hizo que se cayera. Ahora la chica pelirroja era quien está encima de ella.

—Te odio, te odio, perra sádica grasienta—dijo mientras golpeaba el piso cerca de la cara de Souko. — Odio todo esto que me haces sentir. Estas emociones que yo nunca había experimentado. Odio eso. —Kagura termino con sus palabras y le clavó un beso en los labios a Souko. Este no sería uno torpe. Sería uno intenso como el que logro apreciar de sus compañeras de la habitación continúa. La verdad era que si le llamaba la atención intentar esas cosas con Souko.

* * *

.

* * *

Capitulo en conjunto con BlueSkyMoon y the sun is silent

 **GRACIAS POR LEER**


	6. Chapter 6

**INTERNADO DE SEÑORITAS GINTAMA**

 **CAPITULO VI**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 _El texto a continuación contiene un poco de yuri lemon (mujerxmujer) si no te gusta este genero te puedes brincar hasta los puntos intermedio, sin nada más que agregar, disfruten la lectura_

* * *

 _._

* * *

El beso seguía aumentando de intensidad. Kagura había tomado las riendas aquí. Ahora era ella quien recorría con sus manos el cuerpo de Souko, sus piernas su cintura, la piel de la castaña era tan hermosa al tacto.

Perdió la timidez, y empezó a tocar los pechos de la castaña, a pesar de que siempre los había tocado en alguna pelea donde le reclamaba por su cuerpo. Está vez era diferente, le gustaba sentir esos bultos.

Kagura concluyó el beso y recostó su cabeza en los pecho de Souko, había encontrado una nueva almohada. La castaña dejo a Kagura ahí donde estaba y la abrazo, _"¿eso había sido una confesión?"_

Souko se percató de eso y abrazó a la pelirroja, pegándola contra su cuerpo. Se sentía tan cálido, que le era imposible soltarla. Entonces, quiso hacer tantas cosas con ella, no le importaba lo demás.

— Hazlo si eso quieres— Le sonrió Souko

Kagura cerró los ojos con fuerza, y fue desabrochando la camisa que tenía puesta Souko, hasta que sólo quedó el sostén, dejando a la imaginación toda ella. De un momento a otro, se encontró a ella haciendo cosas que nunca se imaginó hacer, y que, sin embargo, ahora mismo quería descubrir más acerca de eso.

Souko sintió los deseos de Kagura. Sonrió y la miró directamente a los ojos.

— Aquí— Señaló su cuello esa castaña

Kagura lo entendió, y fue dando tiernos besos ahí. Sus labios podían sentir la tersa piel de ella, su fragancia natural. Souko terminó por quitarse el sostén y al fin aquellas "dos bolas de grasa" estuvieron al descubierto. Kagura las observó un gran rato. Souko hizo una señal a ellas, y esa pelirroja quedó confundida sin saber qué hacer, es más, la mirada lesiva de su compañera la ponía aún más nerviosa.

— ¿Te da vergüenza?— La retó Souko

— No, es sólo que...— Aquella mirada de fuego seguía fija en ella— Deja de mirarme

Souko soltó una risita, siempre le parecieron tiernos los gestos de Kagura, y más si estaba ese lindo sonrojo en sus mejillas, y esa linda cara de tsundere.

— Kagura...— La llamó por su nombre— Tu empezaste con esto, así que no me dejes así

Luego de decir eso, tomó a Kagura del rostro y la besó con furia y pasión. Podía sentir sus labios chocar con los de ella, el rose de lenguas... Ese contacto era magnífico para ambas.

Aquellos besos que las transportaban a un paraíso posiblemente erróneo. Cada vez más intensos y desesperados los besos que intercambiaban, Kagura sentía ese deseo de acariciar cada centímetro del delgado cuerpo de la castaña. Delineaba su cuello memorizando cada centímetro de su piel, remarcando sus clavículas hasta llegar al pecho de la chica... Tan suave, terso, delicado... Y sumamente adictivo.

Era un deseo que se dotaba cada vez más, la mano de Kagura contorneo aquel redondo pecho, una caricia delicada que ardía en la piel de Souko. Kagura besaba los labios de la joven de bajo de ella, su mejilla, su cuello hasta lamerlo; se fue deslizando entre besos hasta llegar a su pecho, no tenía idea de lo que hacía exactamente, pero aun así sus labios se acercaron a uno de los pechos de la chica...

Vaya que ardía, tanto que la chica dejo escapar un grito eufórica pese a que haya sido un mínimo tacto. La vista de Souko se nublo, el solo pensar en cómo las cosas se intensificaban bastaba para hacerla sentir un cosquilleo en partes muy específicas de su cuerpo.

—Kagura...—. Susurro acariciando el cabello de la chica que se dedicaba a besar cada centímetro de su piel

La maldita tenia talento, la chica de mirada zafiro llego a su falda deshaciendo el nudo de esta como si abriera la puerta a otro universo sintiendo a la vez como el calor les obstruía hasta las vías respiratorias...

Kagura ya había terminado de desabrochar la falda de Souko, la iba bajando cuando escucho unos golpea en la puerta lo habían olvidado, era la pijamada con las chicas.

...

Un golpe, dos golpes y las chicas no fueron a abrir, se estaban besando intensamente. Por el otro lado de la puerta estaba Soyo tocando mientras Nobume salía de su habitación.

—No me abren— dijo Soyo.

—Oh ya veo —dijo Nobume con un tono de malicia. Y abrió la puerta.

Soyo y Nobume encontraron a Kagura encima de Souko. Kagura se puso de mil colores y cayó desvanecida. Souko le dedicó una mirada asesina a Nobume. Sabía que ella era quien abrió para entrar. Soyo fue al auxilio de la pelirroja, mientras Souko se vestía de nuevo.

—Perra —murmuró Souko.

—Solo devuelvo un poco de lo que me dan —dijo Nobume

—¿Eh?—cuestionó Souko

—Ayer también fuimos interrumpidas. —Soyo al escuchar eso se puso de mil colores y casi sentía que le iba a hacer compañía a Kagura.

—Pero fue sin querer—reclamó Kagura una vez recuperada la conciencia.

—Pero entraste sin llamar. Mínimo nosotros tocamos —reclamo Nobume.

—Bueno chicas, ya que estamos aquí empezaremos la pijamada o ¿esperaremos a tu hermana Kagura?

— Como quieran— Dijo Souko terminando de vestirse, pero algo iluminó su rostro— ¿Soyo por qué no vas por Umiko?

La expresión de Soyo se volvió tensa, estaba nerviosa. No quería ir con aquella chica, sabía que desde que la había visto se había comportado raro con ella. Souko omitió eso de sus pensamientos, concentrándose casi únicamente en hacer pagar a Nobume, por interrumpir todo.

Nobume lo supo, las intenciones de esa castaña contra ella, y que le pidiera a Soyo hacer eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Soyo aceptó dudosa ir por Umiko, y Nobume fulminaba con la mirada a Souko, mientras ella disfrutaba de ese irremediable odio.

— ¿Todo está bien?— Preguntó Kagura al verlas así

— Si, sí que lo está— Respondió Souko

Del otro lado de las habitaciones estaba Soyo en busca de Umiko, quien no encontró, hasta que alguien le tapó los ojos.

— Adivina quién soy— Dijo la voz de fingida de una chica

— Amy... — Soyo no sabía que responder hasta que la chica se dejó ver

Era Umiko, quien llevaba una linda pijama estilo chino. Su cabello suelto la hacía ver más bella de lo usual, era una chica que deslumbraba.

— Ya estoy lista— Dijo con una sonrisa

— No… nos esperan balbuceó Soyo

La abrumante presencia de esa chica la hacía sentir nerviosa.

Aquella pelirroja frente a Soyo tenía una gran sonrisa posiblemente mas brillante que el mismísimo sol. Eso era lo intimidante de ella.

—Genial—. Pronuncio aquella pelirroja.

Sus pasos eran agraciados caminado frente a ella, su melena se movía de un lado a otro como si alguna fuerza misteriosa deseara hacerla ver más angelical. Umiko se dio cuenta de la mirada nerviosa de Soyo, la miro de reojo provocando ese tono rojo tan intenso en sus mejillas, como lo había pensado, era realmente linda y adorable.

—¿Que?—. Preguntó Umiko con un tono casi infantil.

—¿Eh? Nada—. Respondió una Soyo nerviosa.

—No parece que sea nada—. Dijo Umiko

Se acercó lentamente a la pelinegra, sus manos contornearon las mejillas de ella para después acariciar los labios de esta con sus dedos.

—Eres una cosita adorable—. Pronuncio Umiko con una sonrisa enternecida.

—China 2.0 sí que trabajas rápido—. Interrumpió el momento una castaña.

Una que tenía una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro y los brazos cruzados. Umiko la desprecio con su mirada, mientras Soyo le agradecía mentalmente por haber aparecido.

—Mi habitación esta por acá, por favor no vayan a otra durante el camino—. Dijo Souko abriéndose camino delante de ellas

—No es mala idea—. Dijo Umiko divertida

—China 2.0 no creo que a la sádica tragadonas le guste esto...—. Mencionó Souko

—¡Souko!—. Gritó Soyo sonrojada

—Esa no es problema—. Dijo Umiko

Le dedico una mirada a la sonrojada Soyo, para después centrarse en su camino. Finalmente llegaron a la habitación encontrándose con una mirada furica de Nobume y una aparentemente perturbada Kagura.

—¡Se sienten los ánimos de fiesta!—. Exclamó Umiko.

Se sentaron en el piso alrededor de una mesa circular, estuvieron intercambiando miradas hasta que Soyo hablo

—Cierto, no trajimos lo que compramos. Nobume acompañarme para ir. —Soyo y Nobume se retiraron de la habitación. Souko y Umiko intercambiaban miradas de odio, mientras Kagura estaba recostada en la mesa.

—Ya regresamos —dijo Soyo mientras traían montaña de comida. Eso hizo que le brillaran los ojos a Umiko —Lo compre especial para la fiesta.

—Gracias por la comida —dijo Umiko abalanzándose Soyo, para abrazarla y quitarle la comida, Kagura también la imitó. Souko y Nobume seguían en su intercambio de miradas y Soyo solo sonreía al ver feliz a sus amigas devorando la comida.

—Estoy muy llena —dijo Umiko sobándose la panza

—Bueno y ¿Cuál es el plan? —cuestionó Nobume

—Podemos ver una película —sugirió Kagura.

—O podemos jugar juegos de mesa, mi hermano me mando unos para divertirme con mis amigas —sugirió Soyo, mientras se levantaba de la mesa y se dirigía a una bolsa rosa junto a la puerta que había dejado anteriormente ahí. De esta saco una caja blanca con coloridas figuras.

— _Tuisuru*_ —dijeron ambas hermanas ladeando su cabeza hacia la izquierda para poder leer mejor las letras en rojo de aquel empaque.

* * *

.

* * *

*Lectura japonesa para la palabra _twister_ , ese juego será descrito en el próximo capitulo :3

Capitulo en conjunto con BlueSkyMoon y the sun is silent

 **GRACIAS POR LEER**


	7. Chapter 7

**INTERNADO DE SEÑORITAS GINTAMA**

 **CAPITULO VII**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

—Es _twister_ , estúpidas chinas —corrigió la voluminosa chica de cobrizos cabellos.

—¿Cómo se juega eso Soyo? —pregunto la menor de las hermanas chinas.

—No sé, nunca lo he jugado —confeso la pequeña chica de largos cabellos azabache. —Nobume, ¿tú sabes algo?

La aludida solo volteo a ver a la señorita que le había articulado la pregunta para dedicarle una tierna sonrisa y negarle con la cabeza.

—Estúpida hermana mayor ¿tú sabes algo?

—No~

—Se nota lo lentas que son. —Souko se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a Soyo para quitarle la caja de las manos, empezó a sacar varios artículos de ahí. —China piensa rápido. —Le lanzo a Kagura un plástico blanco que tenía varios círculos de colores, el cual gracias a sus reflejos logro atrapar.

—¿Y yo para qué quiero esto? —interrogo la pequeña de las chicas de cabello escarlata mientras miraba el objeto, que su compañera de cuarto le lanzo, con mucha curiosidad.

—Es una capa, ¿Qué no ves hermanita? —dijo la mayor, mientras lo desdoblaba y se lo colocaba en la espalda.

—Princesita sigue sacando las cosas de aquí —le dijo a la chica de oscuros cabellos mientras le entregaba la caja —. Adentro deben venir un círculo con una flecha giratoria y las instrucciones, por favor léelas mientras ayudo a las chinas a colocar el tapete.

Después de entregar eso, camino hacia las dos chicas de mirada zafiro.

—¿Qué hacen?

—Umiko no me quiere prestar la capa un rato —dijo Kagura mientras hacía puchero.

—Yo la gane~

—Para empezar chinas, eso no es una capa, es un tapete, así que dejen de maltratarlo y colóquenlo en el piso.

—¿Y quién será la chica _Rainbow Warrior_ sin la capa?

—No es un juego de ser la guerrera del arcoíris, es un juego donde pones a prueba tu flexibilidad —explico la chica.

Una vez que Souko y compañía habían acomodado el tapete entre ambas camas. Soyo y Nobume leyeron las instrucciones se empezaron a mirar para decidir quien iba a ser quien dirigía el juego.

—Yo quiero jugar~ —expreso entusiasmada Umiko.

—Yo voto por que Soyo sea la encargada de girar el tablero —dijo Nobume como voz de mando.

—Estoy de acuerdo —le hizo segunda Souko.

—A mí me da igual. —Las sabias palabras de Kagura que ayudan a decidir.

—Ahhh —manifestó con cierta incomodidad la chica alta de cabello escarlata, mientras su típica antenita de su peinado se deprimía junto a su rostro —. Yo quería jugar con la princesita —dijo mientras la abrazaba muy fuerte.

—Se decidió que ella será quien nos guie. —Soltó tajante Nobume.

—Bueno vamos a empezar —dijo Soyo para intentar cortar esa tensión entre las chicas más altas —. Pie derecho en azul

Las cuatro chicas restantes atacaban las órdenes que la pequeña niña de cabello azabache les decía. La primera en perder fue Kagura y una castaña no tardó en hacerle burla. La siguiente en perder fue Souko con una clara trampa por parte de Umiko pero nadie reclamo, más que la afectada pero nadie le hizo segunda, en cambio Kagura le dio una cucharada de su propia medicina. Quien termino vencedora de ese encuentro fue Umiko, gracias a su increíble flexibilidad.

—Cuando éramos niñas le gustaba mucho practicar gimnasia, por eso es tan elástica como un chicle. Yo en ese tipo de cosas no era muy buena. Prefiero los combates cuerpo a cuerpo.

—Si en eso eres una bestia. —Ambas hermanas voltearon a ver con odio a quien había dicho ese comentario.

—Bueno chicas, que les parece que las primeras perdedoras jueguen otra vez, para hacer una eliminación —sugirió inocentemente Soyo.

—Me parece bien —dijo Kagura entusiasmada —. Puedo barrer el piso con la estúpida grasienta.

—Hace un rato no pensabas que era grasienta —expreso la aludida con clara picardía en sus palabras que hizo que Kagura y Soyo se sonrojaran enseguida, cosa que Umiko no logro entender.

—De todas maneras perderás.

—Si tan segura estas ¿Por qué no apuestas?

—¿Qué quieres apostar?

—Qué te parece una comida en el restaurante que la ganadora quiera.

—Bien. —Ambas chicas cerraron el trato con un apretón de manos.

Durante la competencia ninguna chica daba su brazo a torcer. Tanto que el par de sádicas declaradas le quitaron el tablero a Soyo y empezaron a poner poses más difíciles para que alguna perdiera, tanto que ya ni giraban el tablero solo decían posiciones al azar para hacerles más difícil el juego.

—Pie derecho verde~.

—Mano derecha amarillo

—Mano izquierda verde~

—Pie izquierdo azul.

Después de esas indicaciones las chicas habían quedado una encima de la otra, pero ambas se veían a la cara, o eso era lo que intentaban porque por la clara diferencia de alturas los pechos de Souko quedaban claramente en el rostro de Kagura.

—Mano izquierda a rojo. —Ambas sádicas se habían olvidado de Soyo, que Nobume sabe muy bien que es una sádica de closet.

A Souko no le costó trabajo adaptarse a esa posición, pero Kagura tenía un gran problema, por la forma en la que se encontraba y por esos bultos de grasa que a ella le estorbaban pero le fascinaba tener en su rostro, como pudo logro hacer el cambio, pero los pechos de Souko seguían en su cara y no se resistió a la tentación de morderlos, le dio una gran mordida y ahí se mantuvo, ninguna de las otras tres chicas se había dado cuenta de lo que Kagura estaba haciendo. Era un duelo de ver quien aguantaba más, si Kagura de espaldas con sus extremidades levantándola o Souko siendo mordida por ella.

Umiko ya iba a decir otra posición pero Soyo le tapó la boca y le dedico una mirada matadora a Nobume, ambas chicas acataron que era mejor dejarlas así, el sadismo de Soyo incremento en gran potencial. Los brazos y piernas de Kagura se notaban que temblaban y la cara de Souko se iba a poniendo más roja. La castaña fue quien se rindió primero pero dejó caer todo su cuerpo encima de la pelirroja. Esta, todavía aguanto unos 10 segundos más, pero al final se derrumbó de lleno sobre el tapete.

—La ganadora es Kagura —expreso Soyo con clara euforia en su voz.

—Esto te costara caro china —murmuro Souko en el oído de Kagura mientras se levantaba.

—Soyo no se vale, sacaste tu lado sádico en este juego. —Reclamo la pelirroja mientras que la aludida solo sonreía tiernamente.

—Bueno el siguiente juego es entre las dos sádicas declaradas y la sádica de closet —dijo con malicia Souko.

Umiko estaba muy contenta porque se le haría jugar con la pequeña chica, claramente Nobume le dedicaba miradas de pocos amigos a Umiko, pero esta ni se inmutaba.

—Pie derecho rojo —dijo entusiasmada Kagura.

—Hora de devolverles un poco de lo que ustedes nos dieron —exclamo Souko con cierto toque de malicia en su voz. Ambas chicas estaban de acuerdo que les sonrieron sádicamente.

—Souko si sabes que solo es un juego no te lo debes tomar tan personal —dijo Soyo con una tenue sonrisa.

—Ya lo veremos princesita. Mano izquierda azul.

Fue un juego difícil, porque durante este Umiko andaba tras Soyo y Nobume la defendía. Se encontraban en una posición muy extraña, sus piernas se cruzaban, Soyo había logrado la posición más fácil, pero Umiko y Nobume se encontraba en una situación parecida a la del juego anterior de sus anfitrionas.

Souko y Kagura realmente estaban disfrutando como jugaban sus invitadas, era muy entretenido ver a las dos sádicas declaradas dedicarse miradas de muerte mientras que Soyo estaba ahí como mediadora, cuando menos se lo esperaban Umiko se las arregló para darle un beso en el cachete a Soyo, esta acción hizo que Nobume se molestara e intentara hacerla perder, pero no lo logro.

—Pie izquierdo amarillo —sentencio Kagura. Umiko y Soyo la tuvieron fácil ese movimiento, pero Nobume se encontraba en una posición algo complicada, en eso la chica de cabello bermellón aprovecho para hacerle una pequeña trampa a la chica de cabellos azulados, pero resulto que tenía un gran equilibrio y no le afecto para nada lo que le hizo.

—Mano derecha rojo. —Fue turno de Souko de dictar la orden, esta acción hizo que Soyo se pusiera boca arriba, Umiko gracias a su gran flexibilidad y a su altura, logro acomodarse de una manera que su cuerpo quedara encima del de Soyo, pero con sus rostros muy cerca. La otra chica intentaba cumplir la disposición pero al momento que se estiro para alcanzar el círculo rojo, perdió el equilibrio y abandono el lugar de juego.

Nobume se dirigió a la mesa que se encontraba atrás de las dos chicas que dictaban las posiciones.

—Pie…—Kagura no pudo terminar su oración porque fue interrumpida por Souko, esta no se había percatado de que su hermana mayor se encontraba besando a su pequeña amiga, el beso dejo noqueada a Soyo, y las chicas solo escucharon un portazo detrás de ellas.

—Ahora a esta, ¿Qué le paso? —pregunto Souko con poco interés.

—Digamos que Nobu y Soyo tienen una clase de relación más allá que la simple amistad —dijo Kagura jugueteando con sus dedos.

—Oh, ya me lo imaginaba —respondió su interlocutora.

De alguna manera el portazo, logro sacar de su trance a Soyo, que no tardo en ponerse de pie.

—Muchas gracias por esta noche tan divertida —dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia dejando en muestra su educación —. Nos vemos luego Kagura, Souko. Fue un gusto conocerte Umiko. —Después de eso, salió corriendo en busca de su compañera de habitación.

—¿Qué te crees para ir besando a las novias de las demás como si nada pasara? —regaño Kagura a su hermana mayor.

—Oh esa pequeña niña es novia de alguien, no me lo imaginaba —dijo Umiko en su típico tono cantadito y haciéndose la joven inocente. —Solo era una técnica para ganar.

—Largo de aquí, estúpida hermana, arruinaste mi tiempo de caridad con mis amigas —grito una enfadada Kagura.

—Al cabo que ya no me interesa estar más tiempo aquí, total ya se acabó la comida, me voy. _Bye bye_ pequeña hermana y perra sádica. —Se despidió Umiko mientras abandonaba la habitación de su hermana, puedo ver en la puerta vecina a una chica de mirada de fuego que intentaba quemarla con solo verla, ella solo le respondió el desafío con una sonrisa. Después emprendió camino a su habitación mientras iba brincando y cantando una melodía infantil.

* * *

.

* * *

Hola ¿que tal mis pequeños monstritos? Aquí estoy yo después de un largo tiempo sin pasarme por aquí :v

La flojera invadió mi ser y la inspiración la abandono :'v.

Pero aquí estoy de nuevo trayéndoles yuri madrazos locos :v.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Ahora las incógnitas del capitulo

¿Nobume se enojara con Soyo por el beso robado?

¿Por qué Souko dijo a Kagura que haberle ganado le costara caro?

¿Umiko lograra algo más con Soyo?

¿teamumiko o teamnobu?

*Inserte emoticon de carita pensando*

* * *

.

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR LEER**


	8. Chapter 8

**INTERNADO DE SEÑORITAS GINTAMA**

 **CAPITULO VIII**

* * *

 **,**

* * *

Dieron un suspiro largo después de que sus invitadas abandonaron la habitación, guardaron el juego en su caja y recogieron la basura que salió de la comida que había traído Soyo.

—Estúpida hermana —murmuro Kagura en un tono poco audible.

—¿Siempre ha sido así? —preguntó curiosa Souko al peculiar carácter de la otra china.

—Cuando se interesa en alguien, no le importa nada; pero una vez que se aburre lo deja simplemente. Espero que Soyo no caiga, porque después Umiko la va a dejar botada y no me gustaría eso.

—Olvidas que la princesita tiene a la traga dona con ella, es fuerte.

—Lo sé, pero al tener un rival lo más seguro es que mi hermana se interese más.

—Oh ya veo, ya no pienses en ello. Hay que dormir.

—Esta bien.

Dieron los últimos toques para que su habitación quedara ordenada, ellas tenían la capacidad de ordenar muy rápido, algo que habían adquirido con el paso del tiempo dado a sus peleas frecuentes y que cuando pasaba el responsable de dormitorios y observaba el desorden eran castigadas severamente, así que era dejar de pelear o aprender a ordenar rápido, así que optaron por lo segundo.

Una vez con su recamara en orden ambas se acostaron en sus respectivas camas.

* * *

…

* * *

El internado de señoritas Gintama, le da la posibilidad de que sus interinas salgan los domingos a reunirse con sus familiares, pero había excepciones a este hecho. Soyo era la hermana de un político de gran importancia para el país, y este se encontraba sumamente ocupado. Nobume era huérfana pero fue adoptada por un oficial de policía de gran renombre, que siempre resguardaba la seguridad del hermano de Soyo. Souko, no hace mucho que quedó huérfana, su hermana tenía dos años de muerta, fue acogida por una jefa policial que resguardaba la seguridad de la ciudadanía y entro a la escuela porque tenía una conocida que había trabajado para ella un tiempo. En cambio Kagura y Umiko habían sido dejas ahí desde que su madre murió y su padre se la pasa viajando por el mundo por negocios, y rara vez viene a visitarlas.

Así que ellas y unas más se quedaban en la escuela, pero no era tan malo, la institución contaba con bastantes actividades recreativas que les hacía pasar el rato en compañía de sus amigas, y ese era lo hacían dos chicas en la alberca de la institución .

—Soyo chan quien hubiera imaginado que tú y Nobu andaban en otro tipo de relación —exclamo Kagura mientras abrazaba a Soyo por la espalda, dentro de la piscina, que le servía de apoyo ya que la pelirroja no sabía nadar.

—Yo tampoco —respondió con timidez, mientras dejaba a su amiga en la orilla.

—Me imagino que Nobume fue quien se te insinúo

—No, en realidad…

—Fuiste tú —concluyó Kagura, haciendo que de la sorpresa cayera al agua preocupando a su amiga

Soyo fue al rescate de su amiga y salieron de la alberca para evitar posibles accidentes, dado por la facilidad que se sorprendía Kagura.

—¿Cómo fue? —fue directo al grano cuando se habia recuperado de haber respirado agua.

—Pues, nos conocíamos ya que su padre es quien resguarda la seguridad de mi hermano, así que nos empezamos a hacer más cercanas.

—Inclusive que conmigo. —Hacia un berrinche la de mirada zafiro mientras zangoloteaba a su amiga de los hombros. —Pero en cierta forma no puedo competir con ella —dijo mientras se ponía en posición pensante —, ustedes tienen otro tipo de relación que la que tú y yo.

—Pero parece que tú y Souko tienen el mismo tipo de relación que Nobume y yo —soltó tajante Soyo, se le olvidaba que a veces ella también dejaba salir su sadismo interior —. Quien diría que esas peleas llevarían a otro sentido —exclamó mientras picoteaba la panza de su amiga.

—Las peleas son porque odio verla altanera solo porque tiene unas bolas de grasa —dijo Kagura mientras hacía cara de asco.

—Pero bien que ahora te gusta tocarlas.

—Claro que no —respondió pero claramente su rostro la delataba, estaba rojo como sus cabellos.

—Que sí.

—Que no.

—Que sí.

Y así empezaron a rodar por el pasto que estaba alrededor de la alberca, haciendo que las dos cayeran a esta.

—Auxilio —empezó a gritar Kagura mientras movia sus brazos con desesperación,

—Ahí voy Kagura —respondió Soyo, el impulso le había hecho caer más lejos que su amiga.

—Auxilio —seguía gritando con desesperación mientras sacaba un poco su cabeza.

—Kagura cálmate ya estoy más cerca de ti, deja de moverte porque así me es más difícil acercarme a ti.

Pero uno de los brazos le pego en el hombro, y vaya que su amiga sí que pega fuerte.

—Ayuda —grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras intentaba llegar a su amiga con una sola mano.

Dos chicas que iban pasando por ahí, distinguió la voz de la joven de negros cabellos y corrió a su rescate, dejando caer sus artículos de entrenamiento al piso.

—¿Qué te pico ahora estúpida traga donas? —grito a su acompañante pero ya no le escucho porque ya no estaba en su visión, así que salió corriendo a la misma dirección.

.

.

—Vaya, como un príncipe sales a rescatar a tu princesa —dijo con burla la chica de mirada de fuego mientras llegaba a la zona de las albercas.

—Nobume déjame regresar, Kagura chan está en peligro —exclamó Soyo con desesperación.

No hizo falta que la pequeña chica le dijera dos veces, saltó al agua por su compañera de habitación sin importarle que su _Kendogi_ **(1)** se mojara, era bien sabido por ella que carecía de conocimientos de natación.

Una vez con su amiga en brazos fuera de peligro se encargó de administrarle los primeros auxilios en caso de ahogo.

—Vaya y la que decía que salía como príncipe para rescatar a su princesa —comentó Nobume mientras la castaña había terminado de darle el beso de la vida a Kagura.

—Princesita creo que tú más que nadie sabe que la china no sabe nadar —dijo Souko para fulminar con la mirada a la de cabellos azabaches.

—Lo sien…

—Soyo no tiene la culpa, yo la vi en la mañana y me ofrecí a acompañarla, fue porque yo empecé una pelea que nos caímos a la alberca, Soyo en todo tiempo me estuvo cuidando —dijo Kagura mientras abrazaba a Souko por la espalda.

—Oh entonces la culpable eres tú —ahora la de cabellos azulados arremetía contra la amiga de su pequeña chica.

—Es que ella me estaba desviando el tema —dijo Kagura para defenderse.

Después de un intercambio de miradas serias de todas contra todas, se empezaron a reír. Pero las risas se vieron interrumpidas por un estornudo de la chica que vestía un extravagante traje azul, seguida de su compañera que usaba lo mismo que ella.

—Creo que deberían irse a cambiar Nobume y Souko o se podrían enfermar —comentó Soyo.

Ambas chicas se miraron confundidas y después voltearon a ver a sus respectivas compañeras de cuarto.

—Prometemos que no nos meteremos en peligro otra vez —dijo para darles tranquilidad.

—Si guardare la calma, solo quiero que Soyo me cuente algo y te alcanzo, tú me debes una comida donde yo quiera —señalo Kagura a su compañera de habitación.

—Está bien, pero a la próxima que las dos se expongan a un peligro les daré diez estocadas con esto —tomó su espada y las amenazó.

—No será solo ella, también serán de mi parte.

Así que las mayores abandonaron a sus compañeras de cuarto.

—Ahora si no escaparas, dime cómo fue que tú te le declaraste a Nobume —dijo Kagura mientras jalaba el cachete de su amiga.

—Está bien te lo diré, pero con la condición de que si llegas a algo más con Souko quiero ser la primera en enterarme —demando como condición.

—Está bien —respondió con monótono.

—Bueno fue poco después que ingresáramos al internado —empezó su relato.

—Eso ya va para un año y medio —interrumpio sorprendida.

—Sí, convencimos a mi hermano y a su padre para que dejaran inscribirnos juntas, ella lo proponía que era buena idea que estuviéramos juntas para que ella pudiera resguardar mi seguridad y su papá la de mi hermano. Así que mi hermano accedió para darme una juventud más normal y no estar rodeada de asuntos políticos. Así que Sasaki, el tutor de Nobume, movió sus contactos para que también estuviéramos en la misma habitación.

—Y tú fascinada, ¿no?

—Si —respondió nerviosa.

—¿O sea que te gustaba desde antes?

—Sí, se me hacía muy genial, y era con quien más cercanía tenia aparte de mi hermano. Y nos hicimos muy buenas amigas, así que al llegar aquí fue mucho mejor…

—Tus hormonas se descarrilaron —comento Kagura mientras se hurgaba la nariz.

—Claro que no —respondió mientras negaba con las manos —. En fin, un día en una clase de cocina nos enseñaron a hacer donas, así que les hice sus favoritas, también les puse glaseado y algunas hasta figuritas les hice de cuchillos, espadas y hasta un látigo. Mis compañeras me vieron y me preguntaron que si era para una persona especial ya que le estaba poniendo mucho empeño y les respondí que sí, también que si iba a confesar mis sentimientos y eso dije que no. Coloque mis las donas en una caja de regalo y salí un rato del salón para ir por un moño de regalo, gran error mío porque las chicas agarraron las donas y le pusieron un mensaje.

—Uy así que chiste, pensé que realmente habías sido tú, con todo tu valor, pero solo recibiste ayuda.

—Pero fui yo, ya que yo entregue la caja. Ya en nuestra habitación le deje la caja a Nobume con una nota, y seguí con las demás clases, hasta que finalizamos el día escolar y nos encontramos las dos, me dio una dona que había en el paquete y esta tenía un corazón cosa que yo no se lo había dibujado. Entonces me preguntó "Lo que dice en la caja, ¿es cierto?". Yo me sorprendí porque no había escrito nada, así que me la jugué y le dije que sí, entonces me dijo que ella también y me dio un tierno beso en la mejilla y me compartió de su dona —concluyo mientras se tocaba su mejilla derecha.

—Vaya llegaste a ella a través de la comida, creo que es lo normal. Las donas y tu son su debilidad. Pero bueno, ya hay que ir con esas sádicas antes de que pierdan el auto control y vengar por nosotras —dijo Kagura mientras se levantaba de su lugar y sacudía el pasto que se había pegado a sus mojadas piernas.

—Bueno, fue agradable compartir este tiempo juntas, aunque hay que procurar ir a otro lado donde no resultes herida —comentaba con burla Soyo.

—Eso fue solo un descuido —reclamó Kagura.

Y así ambas amigas iban en camino a su dormitorio.

…

—¿Qué quería hablar Kagura contigo? —interrogo la de mirada carmesí a su compañera de habitación que apenas iba cruzando la puerta.

—Quería saber de cómo llegamos a esta hermosa relación —respondió mientras se abalanzaba a abrazarla.

—Ya eso va para a cumplir el año —comentó mientras se dejaba abrazar.

—Si —afirmo la más pequeña, para después fundir sus labios en un beso.

Uniforme de Kendo

* * *

.

* * *

 **Holi, tiempo sin pasarme por este fic, realmente me habia quedado sin ideas, no sabia como continuarlo :'v**

 **Pero llego la inspiración y me dio muchas ideas para este fic :D, así que puede que pronto nos estemos viendo con este fic.**

 **Nos leemos luego n.n**

 **GRACIAS POR LEER**


	9. Chapter 9

**INTERNADO DE SEÑORITAS GINTAMA**

 **CAPÍTULO IX**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

─¿Qué información era tan importante de sacarle a la princesita que hasta arriesgaste tu vida? ─Ni bien había atravesado la puerta de su habitación cuando una _bokken_ estaba amenazando su cuello.

─Aleja objetos peligrosos de mi cara ─solicitó mientras movía esa arma lejos de ella.

─Sabes bien que no sabes nadar ─le reprendió mientras le daba un leve golpe en su brazo con su espada.

─Gracias por salvarme. ─Leyó entre líneas y supo lo que realmente su compañera quería.

─Como agradecimiento quiero la información que le sacaste a la princesa. ─Se cruzó de brazos mientras mantenía la espada en su mano sonriendo con altanería.

─¿Y si no quiero? ─cuestionó mientras imitaba la posición de su "salvadora"

─Me encargaré yo misma de aventarte a la alberca de nuevo ─amenazó mientras se ponía de nuevo en posición de defensa.

─Inténtalo si puedes. ─Tomó una silla que estaba próxima a ella y la uso como escudo de los ataques de su amiga. Con eso se abría paso al baño y se encerró ─. Te diré pero si tú pagas tu deuda de llevarme a comer donde yo quiera ─gritó desde el otro lado de la puerta.

─Está bien, me iré arreglando ─respondió con monótono.

─Vaya eso fue fácil ─pensó, mientras abría lentamente la puerta para sacar la silla que anteriormente le había servido de escudo. Y ahí fue cuando la vio, se había deshecho de su ropa cómoda y estaba buscando la que iba a ponerse mientras estaba en ropa interior. Los tonos rojizos empezaron a adueñarse de su rostro.

─Se te van a ir los ojos ─dijo mientras veía de reojo a su compañera de habitación ─. Pero si quieres puedes ayudarme a cambiarme ─comentó con un tono pícaro.

─No lo veo necesario. ─Cerró con brusquedad la puerta y empezó a desvestirse, debía bañarse para retirar de su cuerpo la suciedad de la alberca.

El tiempo pasó y ya las dos se encontraban listas para salir. El internado permitía salir en fin de semana siempre y cuando llegaran antes del toque de queda, así que podían ir a divertirse.

─Antes que nada, no traigo mucho dinero, así que ni se te ocurra ir a un lugar extravagante y tragar como la linda cerdita que eres ─dijo mientras le jalaba el cachete

─Ya sé, no es necesario que me lo digas, la gorila aun no te ha depositado nada pero dime ¿no te gustaría comer a expensas de la maestra Hijikata? ─De su monedero saco una reluciente tarjeta dorada.

─¿Pensé que querías que fuera yo la que invitara?

─Eso será el día que te depositen y si me pueda gastar tu dinero a tus anchas.

─¿Así que quieres ser una mantenida? ─cuestionó mientras la miraba de frente y mantenía una postura seria.

─Es algo que me gustaría. Pero bueno, entraremos s ese lugar. ─Habían llegado a una calle comercial donde se podían apreciar varios establecimientos, el que señaló su compañera era uno muy llamativo en color rojo.

─Pandoom ─leyó las grandes letras en dorado ─. En cierta forma me lo imaginaba, comida china para la china.

─Oye, de vez en cuando es bueno comer comida de casa. Además aquí hay un súper reto que no me quiero perder.

─Buenas tardes, bienvenidas a Pandoom. ¿Mesa para dos? ─las recibió una señorita vestida en un _qipao_ rosado.

─Si, y también quiero el reto del bol. ─Al decir eso todo el restaurante se quedó callado mientras volteaban a ver las dos nuevas clientas.

─No creo que una niña como tú este en condición de cumplir ese reto. ─Le acarició su cabeza mientras la despeinaba.

─¿Quien pidió el reto del bol? ─Llegó un anciano con cabello blanco y un bigote demasiado largo que vestía las ropas características de su país de origen.

─Yo. ─Kagura levantó la mano.

─Ese color de cabello ─exclamó sorprendido mientras su cara exponía su sentir ─. Tráiganle el bol y denle una cortesía de carne extra ─indicó para después retirarse entre la multitud

─Entonces va a ser una mesa para dos, el reto del bol con carne extra y ¿para su acompañante?

─Solo pollo agridulce con arroz y un rollo primavera por favor ─pidió cuando vi las ilustraciones en el restaurante mientras caminaban a través de él para llegar a su mesa.

─Está bien, en un momento más les traigo su orden ─dijo la mesera y después se retiró.

─Y bien, ¿cómo la conseguiste? ─interrogó Souko una vez ya sentadas en sus lugares.

─¿La tarjeta? Una vez fui a casa de Gin chan y la mayonesa había ido de visita según "por cosas de trabajo", ella fue al baño y se la saque; Gin chan me dio la contraseña.

─Vaya, que fácil. Pero no era a lo que me refería. Me refería a la información de la princesa.

─Digamos que le prometí que le contaría otra cosa igual ─dijo mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos.

─Ah sí, ¿qué cosas? ─No era necesario que ella alzara la mirada, sabía que Souko le estaba dedicando una acusadora con su ceja alzada.

─Bueno, la princesa me contó que anda con Nobu chan y ella se le declaró con unas donas

─Vaya la tragadonas sí que es fácil. Me imagino que un monstro tragón ha de ser parecido.

─Bueno, aquí está el reto del bol. ─Llego la mesera con un plato de más de veinte centímetros de diámetro y diez de altura; la mitad de él relleno de arroz y encima otros platos variados además de que traía un gran pedazo de carne ─. El reto consiste en acabarse toda la comida dentro del plato en veinte minutos y si lo consigue ganara un descuento del cincuenta por ciento vitalicio en la tienda y la comida que hoy consuma será completamente gratis. ¿Lista? ─En su mano tenía su celular con la aplicación de temporizador abierta ─. Comience.

Ni bien había dado la indicación cuando Kagura de un bocado se terminó el gran pedazo de carne que venía en la cima. Conforme los segundos pasaban la comida en el plato fue disminuyendo, eso hizo que la gente la rodeara para admirar esa gran hazaña de esa pequeña señorita, si se lo podía llamar así ya que su forma de comer dejaba mucho que desear.

─Quedan diez minutos ─indicó que la mitad del tiempo ya había pasado y ella ya se había comido más de tres cuartos de comida.

─Listo ─cantó Kagura victoriosa mientras alzaba el plato vacío. La clientela empezó a cantar vítores en su honor.

─Terminado en quince minutos dieciséis segundos ─exclamó sorprendida la joven que llevó el control del concurso.

─Vaya, cada vez vienen más jóvenes pero tardan más en acabárselo. ─El anciano que había autorizado su pase al concurso se encontraba frente de ella.

─¿Más jóvenes? ─preguntó Souko sorprendida ella solo conocía a su amiga que podía ser una aspiradora de comida.

─Chica, una foto para el muro que ha logrado el reto ─pidió la mesera cuando se paró frente de ella con su celular para tomar evidencia del momento ─. Sonríe.

La chica de cabellos bermellón sonrió, algo que hechizó a más de uno, incluyendo a su acompañante.

─Listo.

─Imprímela y pégala junto a las legendarias ─indicó el anciano quien parecía ser el dueño del lugar.

─¿Las legendarias? ─Todo mundo volteo a verlo.

─Si, ven pequeña niña. ¿Cómo te llamas? ─le preguntó cuándo le indicó que lo siguiera.

─Kagura ─respondió al hacer lo que él le pidió y Souko iba a tras de ella.

─Oh tu nombre empieza con K igual que la primera joven que logró este reto.

─¿La primera? ─cuestionaron ambas.

─Si. ─Señaló el mural lleno de fotos, pero había un rincón en el donde solo se podían apreciar dos fotos ─. Hace dieciocho años vino una hermosa joven de cabellos del mismo tono que los tuyos y logró establecer un tiempo récord en terminarse esa comida, lo hizo en doce minutos.

─Es mami ─dijo al reconocer a la mujer de la foto.

─Y hace dos años vino otra muchacha, más joven que la primera, y logró otro récord en tiempo; se lo termino en trece minutos.

─ Mi estúpida hermana mayor.

─Y ahora hoy se une alguien más a las legendarias ─exclamó cuando llegó la empleada con la foto de Kagura.

─Ya no hay otra hermana tuya, ¿verdad? ─dijo en broma el anciano ─. No soportaría otra clienta con descuento vitalicio que coma en grandes cantidades como ustedes.

─No se preocupe, no hay otra como nosotras y no puede haberla ─dijo con un poco de melancolía en su voz, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Souko.

─Ven Regresemos a la mesa, aprovechemos que hoy nuestro consumo es gratis ─expresó para intentar animarla.

─Tienes razón, pero antes déjame tomarle una foto a esto. ─Tomó la evidencia de esa extraña tradición que se formó sin querer con las mujeres de la familia.

El atardecer ya se lograba colar por las ventanas del establecimiento, pasar el tiempo rodeada de comida era realmente un paraíso para esa pequeña con estomago de hoyo negro.

─Estoy completamente llena ─dijo cuando salió del lugar con su estómago completamente hinchado, como si tuviera una panza de embarazo ocho meses de gemelos.

─Me alegró, ibas a dejar en la quiebra al pobre señor ─respondió Souko mientras iba atrás de ella.

─Al parecer no necesitare esto. ─Observaba la tarjeta reluciente, que parecía no ser nunca usada, realmente esa persona podía resultar muy cuidadosa ─. Aprovechare que mañana tenemos clase con ella para devolvérsela.

─¿Por qué se la quieres devolver? ─No veía lógico el actuar de su amiga, ella ya hubiera ido a vaciar esa tarjeta desde el primer día que la tuvo.

─No ocupamos dinero entre semana y el próximo fin te depositan tu dinero. Así que dentro de una semana no te salvas y si te ganó a la escuela me vas a deber también el postre. ─De pronto empezó a correr como si su vida dependiera de ello y realmente era así. Tenían media hora antes llegar al toque de queda si no se quedarían a fuera y serian severamente castigadas.

─Me sorprende que aun con esa panza tengas la fuerza física para correr ─gritó cuando vio que su compañera ya se encontraba a cincuenta metros lejos de ella ─. Pero no creas que te la dejare tan fácil. ─Imitó su actuar, no le convenía deberle dos comidas a esa cosa que dice ser humana.

La noche ya había caído completamente en Tokio, el internado Gintama se encontraba completamente cerrado y casi todas sus estudiantes estaban ya dormidas, casi todas porque había unas cuantas que no se encontraban en ese lugar.

─Señorita Umiko, que alegría verla por aquí ─saludó el anciano cuando la vio atravesar la puerta de su establecimiento ─. Y veo que viene con sus acompañantes de siempre ─dijo cuándo observo a las dos mujeres de atrás.

─Abuelo, lo de siempre por favor ─pidió cuando se sentó en su mesa que inclusive tenía reservado.

─Lo siento, sabes las reglas, solo un reto de bol por día.

─¿Qué? ¿Alguien lo logró? ─exclamo sorprendida la mujer de gran altura y cabellos castaños.

─Si, y logro posicionarse junto a las ustedes las legendarias ─señaló el dueño del lugar al mural de fotos.

─Vaya.

─¿Qué pasó Araita? ─preguntó al notar el tono de sorpresa de su compañera.

─Creo que te gustara ver esto. ─Se levantó de su lugar y fue al mural.

─Oh pero si es mi pequeña hermana ─exclamó sonriente ─. Parece que eso se convirtió en una tradición familiar. Oh y que tenemos aquí. Vino en compañía de su amiguita sádica, sería interesante tener una plática con ella.

─No deberías meterte en sus asuntos ─recomendó la joven llamada Araita.

─Es mi hermanita y debo cuidarla de sádicas.

─Ya eso lo ves mañana, debemos cenar antes de que descubran que no estamos ahí. ─Habló la mujer que había permanecido callada todo el rato.

─Está bien Takasugi. Bueno entonces abuelo, haré uso de mi cincuenta por ciento de descuento.

─Me parece perfecto señorita Umiko, pida todo lo que guste.

* * *

.

* * *

 _N/A: es la primera vez que me ausento tanto tiempo sin actualizar un fanfic xd, no sé que me pasó pero bueno, aquí esta la continuación de este yuresco fic (¿?)_

 _Yo sé que ustedes saben quien es la nueva personaje, que también resuto de un cambio de sexo y su nombre proviene de otra lectura de los kanjis que conforman su nombre, espero les haya agradado el capitulo._

 _Nos leemos despues :3_


	10. Chapter 10

**INTERNADO DE SEÑORITAS GINTAMA**

 **CAPITULO X**

* * *

El internado de señoritas Gintama en el cual era reconocido por instruir a las jóvenes en etiqueta, buenos modales y vastos conocimientos que serán necesarios para su vida adulta, ya que la mayoría que se matriculaban en esa institución eran hijas de la clase política, militar o adinerados del país que en un futuro heredarían junto a sus esposos los bienes de sus progenitores.

Una de las clases a las que deben asistir sus alumnas es la materia de etiqueta impartida por la más estricta maestra de toda la institución: Hijikata Tenko. En el pasado solía tener sobrepeso llegando a la obesidad, pero eso cambio al momento que entró a laborar en la institución, solo personas que la conocían desde antes sabían de eso. Souko estaba bien informada de eso porque la jefa de policía que la adopto, era la antigua jefa de Tenko cuando trabajo para el gobierno.

—Buenos días señoritas —exclamó con voz potente al momento que entró al aula.

—Buenos días —respondieron al unísono las alumnas mientras se ponía de pie.

—Yato san, Okita san—dijo y todas voltearon a ver a las aludidas —. No escuché su voz en el saludo.

—Buenos días profesora Hijikata —respondieron mientras hacia una reverencia, ellas dos estaban en la mira de la profesora porque siempre causaban problemas a la hora de la clase y se cansaron se ser constantemente castigadas, así que cumplían con todo lo que ella les pedía.

—Mucho mejor —sonrió satisfactoriamente —. Antes de comenzar debo dar un anuncio. Yato san estas castigada —dijo mientras revisaba su libreta —. Bueno chicas la clase de hoy tratara sobre etiqueta inglesa. Como podrán saber…

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —cuestionó sorprendida, realmente con esa maestra siempre procuraba portarse bien porque conocía los brutales que suelen ser sus castigos.

—Por tomar sin permiso mi tarjeta —respondió intentando mantener su tono impasible.

—¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? —No entendía porque sabía de su desaparición sí dejó una parecida en su monedero cuando tomó la tarjeta dorada de la maestra e inclusive la maestra Ginko le había dicho que no la ocupaba durante el fin de semana.

—Si quieres culpar a alguien, culpa a tu suerte. Porque este fin de semana si ocupaba el dinero —respondió como si nada —, aunque también me ha resultado conveniente no tenerla —sonrió maliciosamente recordando lo vivido —. Si me la podrías devolver. —Extendió su mano hacia su alumna y esta no hizo más que depositarle el objeto requerido.

—Maldita ex cerdo, de seguro por no tener su tarjeta dorada no pudo pagar su hotel del amor y por eso anda con ese humor —murmuró para que únicamente su compañera de a lado la escuchara.

—Yato san, creo que no será castigada —dijo una vez Hijikata cuando llegó al frente del salón.

—¿En serio? —Los ojos de Kagura brillaban en ese momento.

—Serán clases extras. Ya que sus calificaciones son muy bajas y no es algo recomendable para alumnas de nuestra institución.

—Pero las clases extras son los sábados. —Conocía muy bien ese sistema y siempre se había mantenido libre de ellas, porque sus días de descanso son sagrados.

—Exacto.

Sus compañeras la voltearon a ver con compasión, nunca nadie había salido de los castigos y volvía a ser la misma.

Después de eso las clases transcurrieron con normalidad. Hasta que el fin de semana llegó y llegaba la hora del martirio para Kagura.

Salió de su habitación muy temprano en la mañana, tanto que su compañera aún seguía dormida y eso que ella se despertaba temprano para ir a entrenar kendo con su eterno rival: Nobume.

−Soyo chan, Nobutatsu −dijo cuándo las vio en el pasillo y corrió para alcanzarlas−. ¿Por qué tan arregladas? −cuestionó al verlas y es que si ponía atención a sus ropas no era algo que ellas solieran utilizar en sus fines de semana−. Van a una cita −dedujo y lo dijo con picardía.

−Algo así −respondió secamente Nobume.

−Por favor Nobume vas a salir con Soyo chan, ¿no puedes poner más emoción? Usualmente eres alegre cuando se trata de cosas de ella −dijo Kagura reflexionando sobre el actuar de la aludida.

−Kagura chan, −la otra que había permanecido en silencio habló−. No es una cita entre nosotras −explicó porque estaba tan distante su pareja.

−¿Entonces? −eso sí que la había sorprendido.

−Es con nuestros prometidos.

−¿Tienen prometidos? −Algo ahí no cuadraba, ella se imaginaba yendo a la boda de sus amigas, que ellas lucirían bonitos vestidos de novia.

−Sí −respondió utilizando su monótono.

−Es algo normal en esta institución −empezó a explicar−, ya que la mayoría de aquí somos hijas o familiares de personas con gran influencia tratan de mantener el estatus comprometiendonos con gente de nuestro nivel.

−Pero Sho chan no se ve capaz de comprometerte −dijo con un hilo de voz, no creía al hermano de su amiga de hacer tal cosa.

−Tal vez él no, pero si el consejo, soy la hermana del actual mandatario sería una vergüenza no tener un compromiso con alguien de nuestro nivel.

−Pero, ¿y su relación? −cuestionó Kagura, era lo que más le importaba.

−Ah con eso no hay problema −sonrió−, nuestros prometidos lo saben y no se oponen, ellos al igual que nosotras lo hacemos por deber. Además también tienen personas importantes para ellos, lo de nosotros será meramente político y social. Aparte de que por nuestros cargos a desempeñar cuando seamos mayores, Nobume y yo debemos permanecer unidas.

−Me alegró −dijo mientras agarraba las manos de su amiga−, Nobu chan. Entonces ella... −Si recordaba la posición social de su compañera de habitación estaba en la misma situación que la aludida.

−No lo sé, pero que yo sepa Kondou san no es de hacer esas cosas.

−Pero Kagura si Okita san te ama no hay problema con su relación si es que llega a tener un prometido −dijo intentando consolar a su amiga.

−Aja −dijo restándole importancia a lo que había dicho anteriormente−. Bueno, buena suerte en su cita, nos vemos luego −se despidió para luego salir corriendo.

−Soyo creo que no debiste de haber dicho eso −reprendió a su pareja mientras caminaban a la salida.

−¿Por qué? −No recordaba haber dicho algo fuera de lugar.

−Parece que Okita no ha formalizado su relación con Kagura.

−¿En serio? −exclamó sorprendida.

−Puede que Kagura ahora se vea lastimada, pensando en que Okita sólo la veía como una diversión.

−Pero a Okita san le gusta Kagura chan desde que la conoció −dijo mientras recordaba el actuar de la castaña con la pelirroja.

−Puede que sí, pero recordemos que ella ha salido con hombres y mujeres. Y si Kagura recuerda eso, ahora dudará más de los sentimientos de Okita hacia ella.

−No creo que lleguen a tener problemas.

−Espero y no te equivoques.

Dentro de la escuela la joven pelirroja corría por los pasillos. Cuando chocó con dos profesoras.

−Los siento −se disculpó sin siquiera voltear a verlas.

−¿Quién era? −cuestionó la profesora de plateados cabellos.

−Es tu tutorada −dijo en forma de reclamo−. ¡Kagura recuerda que tienes clases extras! −gritó pero su llamado nunca fue escuchado pues la joven ya no estaba cerca de ellas.

−Maldita perra grasienta –exclamó después de cerrar la puerta de su habitación con un portazo, pues había regresado a ella para tomar sus cosas. No pensaba permanecer ningún segundo más en esa institución de mierda.

* * *

 _N/A: Weeee tengo más de un año sin actualizar esta historia, avisen :v_

 _La neta no me había dado cuenta, no pensé que ya había pasado tanto tiempo, pero lo bueno es que ya me centre en terminarla, y este capitulo es el comienzo del fin_

 _muajajajajaja, sufran, muajajajaja._

 _Sufran como yo sufrí con Citrus (es un yuri, en el que me base para hacer esta trama de los prometidos, pero no va a ser tan parecida como en el manga)_

 _Bueno, muchas gracias a las personas que comentaron la historia mientras estuvo en hiatus_

 _Realmente una disculpa no me había dado cuenta de eso xd_

 _Nos leemos luego n.n_


	11. Chapter 11

**INTERNADO DE SEÑORITAS GINTAMA**

 **CAPÍTULO XI**

* * *

El portazo que su compañera da logra despertarla, pero no lo suficiente como para lograr levantarla.

−De seguro esa china está molesta por el castigo de la Hijicerda −murmuró para ella mientras se volvía a acomodar.

Podía dormir plácidamente hasta tarde ese día debido a que no había entrenamiento de kendo porque su rival tenía pendientes que hacer.

Después de otras horas más de sueño, siente el deber de levantarse, de seguro ya se habrá saltado la hora del desayuno y debía llegar a tiempo para la hora de la comida.

Tomó su celular que estaba en un mueble a lado a su cama y vio que tenía varias llamadas perdidas y unos cuantos mensajes. Leyó el primero, era de la princesita.

" _Okita san, ¿ha visto a Kagura chan? No llegó a sus clases extras y la maestra Hijikata y Sakata la andan buscando. Por favor conteste"_

Revisó su bandeja de entrada y la mayoría eran mensajes de ese tipo incluyendo llamadas de las profesoras.

−" _Estúpida China, ¿ahora que hiciste?"_ −pensó al momento que se levantaba de su cama para encender la luz de su cuarto, vestirse y ayudar a las demás en su búsqueda−. Sabía que le tenías miedo al cerdo pero no pensé que tanto para huir de sus cas… −No terminó su pensar porque cuando la luz iluminó su habitación se dio cuenta que las pertenencias de su compañera de habitación no estaban.

Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo para después salir de su habitación debía saber que estaba pasando, no creía que le llegaran a cambiar de compañera a estas alturas del curso y más que ninguna de las dos lo habían solicitado, ya se habían acostumbrado una a la otra y no se veía teniendo otra compañera que le proporcionara la misma diversión y otras cosas.

−Okita san −chocó con su vecina y la remitente del mensaje.

−Princesa −respondió de manera automática

−¿Has visto a Kagura? −preguntó con clara preocupación.

−No princesa. Acabo de despertar y no estaba en la habitación. −No reveló que las cosas de su compañera no estaban en su habitación−. ¿Sabes dónde se encuentra la maestra Sakata? − cuestionó y a ella era la única que podía explicarle la situación con su cuarto.

−La maestra Sakata estaba con la maestra Hijikata buscando a Kagura chan, pero al ver que no la encontraban la maestra Hijikata decidió castigarla a ella en su lugar ya que es el adulto responsable a cargo de Kagura chan.

−Gracias princesa −agradeció mientras emprendía camino para ir al aula de castigos.

−Espera Okita san, −tomó su mano con brusquedad haciendo que se detuviera−. La desaparición de Kagura creo que es mi culpa −dijo al recordar las palabras que le dedicó la última vez que la vio.

−No te preocupes, de seguro ella ha de haber huido por miedo a la ex cerda. Veras que pronto regresa −dijo con una sonrisa mientras le acariciaba la cabeza, definitivamente no debía decirle a la princesa que las cosas de Kagura no estaban pues se pondría más mal de lo que ya estaba.

Dejó a su compañera una vez que ella había ingresado a su habitación. Emprendió camino al aula de castigos. Ya estaba próxima a llegar cuando a sus oídos habían llegado los gritos de la maestra de plateados cabellos.

−Vaya Hijikata san no pensé que usted fuera una sádica de closet −dijo al momento que abría la puerta.

−Hijikata chan es Souko chan, tal vez ella sepa algo de Kagura −se cubrió detrás de su alumna, pareciera que alguien acaba de vivir una experiencia traumática.

−Okita san, ¿sabes el paradero de tu compañera de cuarto? –cuestionó dedicándole toda la atención de mundo

−La china… −Ambas profesoras se le quedaron viendo con desaprobación−. Yato san, −empezó a hablar con cortesía digna de una estudiante ejemplar del Instituto Gintama−, no estaba en mi habitación cuando desperté, lo cual tiene veinte minutos. Además de que sus pertenencias no estaban en mi habitación que es la 233. Venía a preguntar si de casualidad ha habido un cambio de compañeras.

−¿No están sus cosas? –Parece que alguien no estaba muy contenta al saber eso ya que lo demostraba tomando del cuello a la chica que le acababa de dar esa información.

−No, todo está vacío y desordenado. Como si lo hubiera hecho mientras estaba enojada. De casualidad, ¿le han preguntado algo a su hermana? –Seguía manteniendo esa forma de hablar.

−Cierto, la loca –dijo Ginko como si se le hubieran aclarado todas las ideas y salió en su búsqueda.

−¿La loca? –cuestionó la de azabaches cabellos.

−Kagura san tiene una hermana que es un año mayor y estudia en esa institución –explicó la identidad de la persona que la profesora Sakata había ido a buscar.

Ambas mujeres se quedaron esperando en ese salón de clases esperando que las demás mujeres llegaran. La puerta se abrió dejando entrar a la profesora y tres estudiantes más.

−Fórmense y presente –exigió como si se tratara de una escuela militar.

−Yo soy Yato Umiko~ −Su sonrisa era de felicidad pero Kagura le había advertido Souko de lo engañosa que es.

−Yato Araita. –Era la más alta de las tres, cabello castaño y ojos color miel.

−Takasugi Susumi –A ella la conocía, pues fue la joven que hizo entrar en razón a Umiko cuando quería llevarse a Kagura a dormir con ella.

−Sakata san, ¿qué tienen estas jóvenes que ver en la desaparición de Yato Kagura san?

−¿Qué no ves que dos de aquí son familiares de ella? –cuestionó como si eso no fuera lo más fácil de deducir con sus presentaciones.

−Yo solamente soy una prima lejana, no me quieran meter en el mismo saco que las hermanas pelirrojas revoltosas. –Parece que alguien no estaba muy contenta con llevar el apellido Yato.

−Así que mi hermanita está desaparecida. Tal vez se cansó de que jugaras con ella Okita san –miraba maliciosamente a la compañera de cuarto de su hermana.

−¿Qué le has estado haciendo a mi niña? –cuestionó Ginko quien era la más volátil en estos momentos.

−Disculpen… −Alguien más se había colado en la habitación y es que lo hizo después de ver que la profesora Sakata arrastraba por la escuela a la hermana de Kagura.

−Princesa…

−Oh pero si es la adorable princesa, −alguien ya le estaba dedicando una sonrisa encantadora a la recién llegada−. Y su novia –dijo molesta al ver quien la acompañaba.

−¿Tokugawa san? ¿Qué tiene usted que ver en esto? –preguntó sorprendida la maestra de flequillo V−. Usted sería la única que no encaja con las personas que está en esta habitación. –Es que todas tenían antecedentes de mala conducta.

−Nosotras vimos a Kagura antes de irnos –exclamó con preocupación y culpa.

−¿Irse? –cuestionó la profesora de plateados cabellos−. Tengo entendido que las alumnas solo pueden salir los domingos y hoy es sábado.

−Los familiares de Tokugawa e Imai pidieron permiso para que las dos jóvenes salieran hoy ya que tenían deberes que cumplir respecto a su posición.

−Oh ya veo. Por favor continúe princesa.

−Le explicamos el porqué de nuestra salida y al parecer no estaba muy satisfecha, se veía molesta.

−¿A qué debían salir?

−Teníamos una cita con nuestros prometidos.

−¿Prometidos? –Alguien no estaba muy informada sobre algunos asuntos de la escuela.

−Sí, lo normal en esta institución es que sus alumnas tengan prometidos debido a su posición social –explicó la joven del parche−. O hay otras que prefieren escapar de su destino y terminan dando clases. –Nadie supo para quien fue esa indirecta, pues las dos profesoras se mostraron impasibles.

−Eso quiere decir que yo tengo uno. ¿Araita tienes uno? ¿La compañera de mi hermana también tiene uno?

−Tu futuro esposo lo decide tu familia, no la escuela –comentó la profesora.

−Sí, sirven para unir empresas y cuidar intereses de ambas partes involucradas.

−Takasugi, eso quiere decir…

−Sí, aunque sea la hija menor mi matrimonio ya está decidido.

−También la de la princesa y su novia. –Eso era lo que había entendido−. Compañera de mi hermana, ¿tú tienes uno?

−Desconozco –respondió seriamente, con la información que había revelado la princesa creía entender el enojo de Kagura hacia la escuela, todo se debió a un mal entendido.

−¿Araita tu sabes algo de nosotras? –Estaba interesado en ese tema.

−Usualmente en nuestra familia se suelen comprometer entre familias para conservar el clan pero solo es al mayor y a la menor se le da la opción de escoger entre permanecer en la familia o no.

−Oh ya veo. –Hoy se estaba informando de muchas cosas nuevas.

−No se preocupen, de seguro solamente es un berrinche. Ha de haber escapado a la casa de la maestra Sakata –dijo restándole importancia a la ausencia de su compañera−. O en una semana ha de regresar cuando se le acabe el dinero. –Finalmente salió de la habitación y emprendió camino a su cuarto ya después de esas noticias se le habían ido las ganas de comer.

−Okita san tiene razón. Lo más seguro es que este en tu casa –dijo la maestra más seria hacia su compañera.

−Sí, lo más seguro es que haya escapado para allá. ¿Me acompañas a revisar?

−Está bien –soltó un suspiro.

−Lo mejor será irnos –dijo la de cabellos negros y parche para sus compañeras.

−¿Le dirá al pelado? –Nuevamente la profesora estaba sufriendo un tic nervioso.

−Procuremos no decirle nada a Umibouzu sama hasta que demos por sentado la desaparición de Kagura –dijo tímidamente mientras jugaba con sus dedos y es que le hizo jurar cuidar a su adorable segunda hija a la primera no le importaba tanto lo que hiciera, pero Kagura era la niña de sus ojos.

−Bueno. Avísenme si llegan a saber algo de ella. En mi habitación no está –dijo antes de salir.

−No… nosotras también ya nos vamos –dijo tímidamente, no podía perdonarse que hirió a su amiga, las palabras son como cuchillos sin no se utilizan de manera adecuada se pueden convertir en armas terribles.

−¿Soyo? –cuestionó a su novia cuando vio recargarse en la pared, pues ya no faltaba mucho para llegar a su habitación.

−No me siento del todo bien.

−Pero no es tu culpa. La culpa es de esa mujer que no pudo formalizar nada con ella.

−Tal vez no se sentían listas todavía. Tal vez todavía no comprendían su relación de amor odio. –Intentaba excusar a sus dos amigas para terminar de echarse la culpa a ella−. No puedes estar peleando con alguien y al siguiente día profesarle amor.

−Tú y yo sabemos que entre ellas existía amor desde antes. Porqué a pesar de sus peleas ahí estaban la una apoyando a la otra, claro a su manera. Así que no te lastimes más echándote la culpa, sabes que no me gusta que este así. –Limpio el camino de agua salina que empezaba en los ojos de su amada con delicadeza, ella solamente se mostraba frágil ante ella.

−Nobume –abrazó a su amada, el tiempo necesario para aliviar su corazón−. Aun así, me gustaría estar un tiempo a solas, por favor –pidió mientras juntaba sus manos para darle énfasis a su suplica.

−Sí después de que se oculte el sol no has llegado a la habitación no me importaría mover todo el Mimawarigumi con tal de encontrarte, yo no soy tan apacible como Okita –dijo mientras la señalaba con su dedo índice como si se tratara de una espada−. Así que no pienses en escapar.

−Entiendo. –Sabía que era de armas tomar y más cuando su deber era protegerla−. No huiré, tal vez solo pasee un rato por el jardín de la institución –dijo lo que planeaba hacer.

−Está bien. Estaré esperándote en la habitación. –Le dio un beso protector en la frente y no muy satisfecha empezó su camino hacia su habitación, pues sabía que un poco de tiempo a solas a veces es bueno para el corazón.

−Ya puedes salir –pidió a la persona que las había estado siguiendo.

−Vaya no creí que fueras tan perspicaz –dijo sorprendida mientras se acercaba−. Y creo que lo eres más que tu novia.

−Ella si se dio cuenta, −aún se mantenía de espalda hacia la intrusa−, por eso es que amenazo antes de irse.

−Oh ya veo. –La distancia entre ellas era la suficiente para poder entablar bien una conversación pero aun la de azabaches cabellos se estaba de espaldas−. ¿Princesita no se va a voltear? Es mal educado de su parte.

−¿Qué es lo que quieres? –Antes de que la otra se diera cuenta ya estaba contra la pared con un cuchillo amenazando su cuello.

−Vaya princesita, nunca pensé que usted fuera fuerte –exclamó con asombro al ver lo rápido que ella había actuado y sólo esperando la distancia perfecta.

−Nobume me enseñó a defenderme de amenazas. Lo que paso la vez pasada en el pasillo fue solamente un desliz.

−No soy ninguna amenaza, sólo venía a hablar. Quiero saber de la relación que tiene mi hermana con esa castaña, porque no es meramente amistad, ¿verdad?

−¿Qué? Ellas no tienen ningún tipo de relación. Sólo son amigas. –La duda había invadido su ser.

−Es no fue lo que escuche de ti hace unos momentos atrás. –Empezó a hacer su cabeza para adelante sin importarle que pudiera ser cortada, pero Soyo lo hacía lentamente para atrás.

−No… −No, no podía ser la delatora y menos cuando ella fracturo la relación.

−O tal vez podemos hacer un trato –dijo coquetamente, su cuello tocó un poco el cuchillo de la chica y ya empezaba a correr un poco de sangre, dando a entender que era bastante filoso.

−¿Trato? –cuestionó, al momento que quitaba definitivamente el cuchillo del cuello y como una experta samurái limpio la sangre de la que se habia ensuciado y lo enfundo para guardarlo en algún lugar dentro de su falda.

−Pero que interesante resultaste ser –dijo con una sonrisa−. Si, el trato es que debes aceptar una cita conmigo.

−¿Por qué debería? –preguntó y es que no le estaba gustando como ella estaba manejando la situación.

−Son dos opciones: me cuentas la relación que tienen mi hermana y su compañera como para que un comentario tuyo sobre prometidos la haga escapar o una cita entre las dos mañana.

−Está bien, la cita. –Era la opción menos dolorosa para ella.

−Te veo mañana dulce princesa~ −dijo con una sonrisa mientras se marchaba de ahí satisfecha con su resultado. Realmente no le importaba su hermana, ella simplemente quería el nombre de Tokugawa Soyo en su lista.

* * *

 _N/A: No podia ser la **Reina del NTR y Yuri** si no tenia una historia con esos dos factores juntos, muajajajajajajaja_

 _Melgamonster: Creo que me estoy pasando un poquito con la maldad._

 _Conciencia de melgamonster: Yo creo que le falta un poco más de maldad para tener más lagrimas de tus lectores. Tus galletitas no se hacen simplemente de harina._

 _Melgamonster: Tienes razón. Más maldad._

 _Conciencia: Más maldad_

 _Y bueno la maldad fue la que me ayudo a terminar el cap xD porque iba por las mil quinientas palabras, pensé que seria otra vez un capitulo corto, pero la maldad me ayudó a agregarle más cosas._

 ** _I love Okikagu:_** _Lo sé han pasado siglos desde mi ultima actualización pero ahora ya no paso tanto tiempo, no? Tomar las mañas de mi mentora suena interesante, pero no, no me gusta dejar historias inconclusas, aunque se tarde mil siglos una historia debe tener final. Souko, Souko parece que no anda tan preocupada por su china o si? Aquí se puede apreciar más el nobusoyokamu v: No, Citrus no ha terminado, pero el ultimo cap me rompió el corazón y no hay actualización hasta abril (estuvo un mes sin ese Yuri :'v) Bueno gracias por leer espero que este cap también te haya rompido el corazón, que digo gustado, si gustado._

 _Ahora las interrogantes del capitulo:_

 _¿Souko se dio cuenta de porque su china escapó?_

 _¿A quien se referia Takasugi con huir de su compromiso y terminar como maestra? ¿A Ginko? ¿A Tenko? ¿A Zurako?_

 _¿A que lista quiere agregar Umiko a la Soyo?_

 _¿Nobume como tomara que su salsa de soya se vaya a una cita con una pelirroja hormonada? ¿Se enterara?_


	12. Chapter 12

**INTERNADO DE SEÑORITAS GINTAMA**

 **CAPÍTULO XII**

* * *

Al finalizar su intercambio de palabras con la hermana de su amiga emprendió camino a su habitación y es que necesitaba algo para tranquilizarse, el paseo al jardín puede esperar o mejor dicho era una excusa para que su compañera y novia la dejara unos momentos a solas.

−Hola Nobume san −saludó al momento de atravesar la puerta.

−Soyo sama −respondió−. ¿Tiene algo que contarme? −Rara vez utilizaban sufijos dignos de su nivel social pero cuando lo hacían era porque iba en serio.

−Mañana saldré −empezó a explicar y es que debía darse el tiempo suficiente para inventarse una excusa creíble para que la dejara salir sola de la escuela.

−¿A dónde? ¿Con quién?

−Con mi hermano, al parecer hizo un poco de tiempo libre para mí. Así que no creo que sea necesario que me acompañes ya que él suele tener su escolta personal. −Mencionó al mandatario y es que esa era la única forma que se le ocurría para salir de la escuela sin su protección ya que si se enteraba con quien iba a ser su verdadera acompañante la encerraría en su habitación.

−Está bien, solo debes regresar antes del toque de queda −respondió y esa respuesta la hizo respirar en paz.

−Claro.

−¿Ya terminaste tus tareas? −cuestionó con notoria preocupación.

−Sí, Nobume −dijo con una sonrisa y se lanzó a sus brazos, ese trato tan formal ya la había cansado−. Sabes que te amo −externo sus sentimientos, algo le decía que debía hacerlo.

−Yo también lo hago Soyo. −Continuó el abrazo que ella había empezado y acarició su cabello para darle tranquilidad.

Un nuevo día se asomaba, los rayos solares atravesaban sus cortinas. Debía despertarse para arreglarse, había prometido una cita y se vestiría como para una.

Al terminar de arreglarse y desde la puerta, que estaba a punto de irse, le dedicó una sonrisa a su novia que yacía todavía dormida en su cama.

En la puerta de la institución se encontró con quien sería su martirio durante el día de hoy.

−Buenos días dulce princesa~ −La saludó apenas se cruzó en su campo de visión.

−Buenos días Yato san –saludó con formalidad característica de alguien de alta clase.

−Princesita no es necesario tantas formalidades, puedes decirme Umiko –dijo con una sonrisa.

−Umiko san, yo también tengo un nombre, no soy solamente una princesa –hizo hincapié y es que no le parecía agradable que ella le llamara así.

−Soyo.

−¿Sin ningún sufijo? –Le parecía que ella estaba tomando demasiada confianza con su persona.

−En China no se suelen utilizar sufijos –explicó el por qué.

−Pero Kagura chan los usa…

−Mi hermana llegó más chica a esta país, además creo que solo lo ha de utilizar contigo para que suene adorable.

Si ella pensaba un poco más, su hermana tenía razón. Ya que ella prefiere los nombres adorables.

−Está bien, toleraré que me llames de esa forma Umiko san. –Se dio por vencida al intentar hacer algo con ella−. ¿A dónde iremos? –preguntó y es que ella era la que dio la idea de la cita.

−Tengo planeado un lugar donde me hacen descuento –exclamó muy animada mientras tomaba del brazo a la pequeña joven.

Fue arrastrada durante todo el trayecto, ya que la joven de pelirrojos cabellos se mostraba muy emocionada por la cita e iba corriendo por las calles para llegar a su destino.

−Listo, aquí es −exclamó cuando llegaron al lugar.

−Pandoom −leyó el nombre del lugar que estaba escrito arriba de la puerta en letras doradas−, ¿Comida china?

−Sí, es mi favorita, además de que tengo descuento −dijo con una sonrisa mientras entraban al lugar.

−Señorita Umiko −la saludó la joven que estaba en la entrada para recibir a los clientes−. Es una sorpresa que nos visite tan temprano−. Y es que la joven solía hacerlo en la noche, después del toque de queda del instituto−. ¿Mesa para tres? ¿Y el reto del don?−preguntó ya que usualmente solía venir acompañada de tres personas más y hacia el reto para no tener que pagar su consumo.

−No, hoy simplemente mesa para dos −exclamó al señalar a su acompañante.

−Oh está bien, la pondré en una mesa con la mejor ubicación −dijo mientras le giñaba el ojo.

−Perfecto.

−Es un bonito restaurante −exclamó la invitada después de observar el lugar durante su recorrido para llegar a su mesa−, y por lo visto te conocen.

−Sí, suelo venir aquí con mis amigas –dijo con una sonrisa.

−Oh, ¿y qué es eso del reto del bol? –Le causó curiosidad cuando lo escucho.

−Es el reto de que te tienes que terminar un gran plato de comida en menos de veinte minutos.

−Oh y me imagino que tú lo ganaste. –Conocía a su amiga así que se imaginaba que su hermana era igual.

−Sí, ¿quieres ver las fotos de quienes han logrado hacerlo?

−Sí.

Ambas se levantaron de su mesa y caminaron entre el establecimiento hacia una pared que ella no había visto. En grande decía "Los ganadores", entre las fotos se podían apreciar hombres y mujeres de gran masa muscular sonriendo a la cámara con un gran plato de comida vacío y algunos acompañados de sus familiares, fue viendo cada una de las fotos hasta que vio en una esquina, apartada del resto y con un fondo diferente decía "Las legendarias", se distinguía que la pintura con las que fueron escritas las "s" era más reciente.

−Son Kagura chan y tú –exclamó al reconocerlas.

−Así es.

Se puso a ver la fotografía de su amiga y la tristeza la invadió nuevamente ya que a lado de la joven se podía apreciar su compañera de cuarto y amiga, era obvio que habían venido juntas.

−Yo vine con mis amigas de siempre –dijo para intentar desviar la atención.

−La joven de en medio se parece a ustedes, ¿es alguna hermana mayor? –Ella también intentó pensar en otra cosa y lo hizo viendo otra foto y es que le causaba curiosidad ya que su amiga no había nombrado a alguna hermana más y es que si analizaba mejor la foto se distinguía que era más vieja.

−No, ella es nuestra madre –respondió.

−Oh. –Se había quedado sin palabras, Kagura una vez le contó lo que había pasado con su madre y es que hace mucho que falleció.

−Regresemos a la mesa, ¿ya pensaste algo que se te antoje comer? –Vio que esas fotos en lugar de animarla le estaban quitando el ánimo.

−Creo que sí.

La tragadonas le había pedido el favor que la acompañara en una misión de espionaje, ella aceptó porque no tenía nada más que hacer pues su fuente de diversión y entretenimiento diario se había largado a quien sabe dónde sin dejar rastro.

Las profesoras Hijikata y Sakata fueron a la casa de quien hacia la función de tutora de la adolescente pero ahí tampoco la encontraron y ni parecía indicios de que se había dirigido para allá. Aunque había visto a las profesoras menos preocupadas y sin indicios de querer seguir buscando así que ella tampoco lo haría.

Estaba en la entrada de ese restaurante junto a su compañera de espionaje. Nunca se imaginó que regresaría a ese lugar, o tal vez sí, aunque no se imaginó que sería con esa compañía.

−Bienvenidas a Pandoom. ¿Mesa para dos? –preguntó la señorita que estaba en la entrada.

−Nosotras escogemos la mesa, gracias –respondió cortante y se adentró al lugar la de azulados cabellos y su acompañante simplemente la siguió.

Se le hacía raro el comportamiento de su futura compañera de trabajo, ya que eso sería cuando ambas fueran adultas ya que ambas trabajarían en fuerzas policiales y le dijo que esa misión de espionaje era referente a eso.

Llegaron y mientras leía el menú notó que ella desviaba la mirada hacia otro lado.

−¿Qué tanto miras tragadonas? Si es una misión de espionaje se supone que debes ser más discreta –exclamó cansada de ver ese comportamiento, así que volteo hacia el mismo lado que lo hacia su compañera−. Esa de ahí es la princesa. ¿Tu misión de espionaje era para la princesa? –cuestionó molesta.

−No hables tan fuerte, no tienen que saber que estamos aquí –pidió.

−Sabes algo, me largo. No te ayudaré a seguir con esto, pensé que íbamos contra un político que se oponía a Shigeshige sama o conseguir información necesaria para que el éxito de Shigeshige sama continúe o que se yo. –Se levantó de su silla pero fue retenida−. Suéltame tragadonas, no creí que fueras tan posesiva con la princesa.

−Siéntate y te explico, en cierta forma esta cita fue ocasionada por tu culpa.

−¿Mi culpa? –No entendía a donde quería llegar así que nuevamente tomó asiento.

−Soyo se siente culpable porque Kagura haya escapado ya que ella fue quien le contó a Kagura sobre los prometidos.

−No tiene por qué hacerlo, la china solamente fue una impulsiva.

−Tú no fuiste realista con tus sentimientos. –Ese comentario ocasiono un silencio incomodo entre ambas−. Bueno ese no es el punto al que quería llegar. La hermana de Kagura la presionó le pidió que le contara que tipo de relación tenían ustedes dos o que saliera con ella. Soyo para evitarles más problemas mejor aceptó la cita.

−La china y yo no tenemos ninguna relación que necesite la bendición de la hermana mayor. Pero te acompañare en esto ya que no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

Ambas voltearon a la mesa de la princesa y la loca se veían muy animadas platicando y sonriendo inclusive la distancia que Soyo había estado manejando para su seguridad poco a poco se iba reduciendo.

−Oye tragadonas parece que esas dos terminaron de comer –dijo al notar la ausencia de platos en la mesa.

−No hay de qué preocuparnos porque no pedimos mucha comida.

−Lo decía para que vayas pidiendo la cuenta, obvio vas a pagar tú lo de ambas. En lo que yo me voy siguiendo a tu novia y a su amante –dijo con burla para después levantarse pues la pareja a la que se refería ya estaba abandonando el lugar.

Había sido una comida muy animada con las pláticas de las aventuras de Umiko, ella se había encargado de todo momento de hacerla reir.

−Debemos regresar a la escuela Umiko san, pronto será el toque de queda. –En realidad faltaban unas cuantas horas más, pero ya estaba sintiendo mal por haber dejado tanto tiempo sola a su novia.

−Vamos sólo a un lugar más y ya regresamos a la escuela, ¿te parece bien?

Revisó la hora en su celular y también su bandeja de mensajes pero no tenía ninguno y al parecer todavía sobraba bastante tiempo.

−Sí, está bien.

Ambas empezaron a caminar en silencio ella solamente siguiendo los pasos de su acompañante. Cuando se dio cuenta ya no reconocía el lugar donde se encontraba.

−Umiko san, ¿A dónde vamos? –cuestionó temerosa.

−A un lugar interesan…

−Umiko san, ¿esa de ahí no es Kagura chan? –preguntó para que confirmaran sus sospechas pero no esperó una respuesta afirmativa y empezó a seguirla.

La joven que seguía empezó a correr así que ella también lo hizo, la vio adentrarse a un callejón y ella también lo hizo, cuando se adentró más a él se dio cuenta que era uno sin salida y no se había encontrado para nada con ella, pareciera que desapareció en el aire.

−Umiko san, ¿esa era Kagura chan? –volteó a ver a su acompañante pero ella se estaba acercando silenciosamente y ella inconscientemente retrocedía, cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba arrinconada contra la pared y ella.

−Princesita, nunca debes dejar que un cazador se acerque tan fácilmente a su presa. –Su espalda tocaba la pared, en el lado izquierdo de su cabeza estaba el brazo de Umiko limitándole el escape y la mano libre tocaba su rostro dirigiéndolo a su mirada.

−Umi…

−China. –Alguien había gritado en la entrada del callejón, una voz que ambas habían reconocido perfectamente.

−Okita san –la nombró mientras la volteaba a ver.

−Amiga de mi hermana. –Abandonaron la posición en la que se encontraban.

−La persona que entró a este lugar, ¿era en verdad Kagura chan? –le preguntó a la recién llegada mientras se acercaba a ella.

−Se perecía a la china… −dijo en un murmuro−. Y ustedes ¿Qué hacen aquí?

−Soyo seguía a alguien que se parecía a mi hermana y yo la acompañaba, aunque luego aproveche para hacerle una pequeña broma a la princesita –dijo con sorna mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

−Oh ya veo. Princesita lo mejor será regresar a la escuela, pronto es el toque de queda.

−Tienes razón creo que mejor me voy adelantando –exclamó al notar el ambiente tenso que se estaba creando entre ellas dos.

−La princesita tiene novia –dijo cuando ya la de azabaches cabellos se había marchado.

−Lo mismo debería decir. Se ven muy bien juntas. ¿Vas a ocupar a la novia de Soyo para olvidarte de mi hermanita ya que te dejó?

−No metas a la china en esto –exclamó molesta.

−Tienes razón no se puede terminar algo que ni siquiera empezó –dijo con burla antes de irse. Dejando a Souko sola con sus pensamientos.

* * *

 _N/T: Cuando me di cuenta ya habían pasado dos meses sin actualizar esta historia, lo cual no me lo esperaba ya que estaba en planes de terminarla xD_

 _Pero bueno no siempre las cosas salen como uno quiere y ahora con el cap pasado y este veo el final un poco lejos y todo por culpa de meter un trianuglo amoroso :'v pero es que quería meter más a Umiko en la historia xD_

 _Una disculpa hacia todas las fans del kamaho por ponerlo tan OCC al hacerlo un todas mías, lo siento, cuando me di cuenta ya me había salido así :'v_

 _Muchas gracias a todas las personas que se toman el tiempo de leer, pero tienen mi corazón las personas que me comentan*3*_

 _Nos leemos luego n.n_

 _Gracias por leer_


	13. Chapter 13

**INTERNADO DE SEÑORITAS GINTAMA**

 **CAPÍTULO XIII**

* * *

La ausencia de la joven de carmesí cabellera se notaba en el instituto desde el primer día, pues las clases transcurrieron con demasiada tranquilidad, tanta que espantaba tanto a profesoras como alumnas. Pues no hubo intentos de asesinatos ni gritos de guerra entre el par que era conocido por todos en la escuela.

La versión de los hechos que se dio ante las profesoras y estudiantes era que Yato Kagura se había enfermado gravemente y ahora estaba en el hospital, su enfermedad era muy contagiosa y por eso no se podían recibir visitas. Ginko se encargó de sobornar a la loca de la hermana para evitar cualquier fuga de información, lo cual le costó muy caro, y las demás sólo le costó una amenaza de castigo con la profesora Zurako y Tenko.

Pero no solamente era ausencia de la pelirroja. También estaba la reciente separación del cuarteto de sádicas. Souko prestaba atención en clases inclusive había subido sus calificaciones. En cuanto al par restante que había sido unido incluso antes de que Kagura llegara de intercambio había empezado a separarse. Soyo y Nobume no estaban tan unidas como siempre, ahora se veía a la menor con una versión mayor de Kagura.

Desde su cita con Umiko el corazón de Soyo mostraba dudas. Nobume era su primera novia e inclusive podía considerarla su primer amor, ella siempre estuvo en sus peores momentos, ella siempre le hizo compañía cuando estuvo sola porque su hermano era instruido en su profesión y rara vez tenía tiempo para ella. Por Nobume era que había tenido la oportunidad de matricularse en esa institución, pero Umiko era bastante distinta a Nobume. Su corazón estaba en duda por eso le pidió tiempo a Nobume, ella no le respondió pero tampoco le dio una opinión al respecto.

Los rumores en la escuela se empezaron a esparcir. Ahora el par de sádicas eran Souko y Nobume, aniquilando a todos en el club de esgrima. Soyo se la pasaba cocinando después de clases para luego encontrarse con la hermana mayor de Kagura.

En cierta forma, era buena la ausencia de la joven extranjera en la institución. Pero no sabían que esta reciente calma era el inicio de una tormenta.

La tormenta empezó en la segunda semana sin Kagura, pues un hombre llegó irrumpiendo el lugar. A pesar de los reclamos de las profesoras hacia las autoridades del plantel sabían que él era un hombre intocable y hasta que cumpliera su prometido no se iría del lugar, así que la única recomendación que hacían era que no se cruzaran en su camino.

El aura que transmitía ese hombre hacía temblar a todas, a todas, excepto a un grupo de profesoras.

−Hola –saludó mientras tenía su dedo meñique en su nariz. Eso sólo lo hizo enojar que se lanzó bruscamente hacia ella.

−¿Es cierto que mi hija escapó de la escuela? −le cuestionó el hombre que rompió la calma del lugar, además que lucía una capa y un casco ocultando su identidad. Ambos estaban en un pasillo bastante transitado por alumno

−Umibouzu sama este no es un lugar para hablar −solicitó la mujer que estaba siendo sostenida con brusquedad y contra la pared.

−Estúpida traga dulce, dime dónde está mi pequeña. −Muchas de las estudiantes presentes no comprendía el porqué de la discusión ni la identidad del intruso a la institución. Y las que si entendían se quedaban al margen de la escena, pues desde el momento que dijo que su hija escapó de la escuela supieron la identidad del hombre sin nunca haberlo visto previamente.

−¡Papá! −gritó una joven pelirroja. Ella había llegado al encuentro cuando escucho los rumores de que alguien intimidante recorría los pasillos de la escuela.

−¡Umiko! −Soltó a la profesora y abrió sus brazos para recibir a su hija, aunque lo único que ella le dio fue una patada en el rostro.

Esa escena les hizo confirmar sus sospechas a la que estaban ocultas en un pasillo anexo al que estaba la familia y la profesora.

−Umibouzu sama, Yato san −pronuncio sus nombres con el debido respeto, algo que era demasiado extraño en esa profesora de plateados cabellos−. Continuemos la conversación en la sala de profesores por favor −pidió mientras le señalaba el camino que debían tomar−, las estudiantes no saben que su hija escapo no puede seguir haciendo ese tipo de escenas −murmuro lo último para convencerlo a que lo siguiera

Sin decir ninguna palabra el par de bestias fue siguiendo a la profesora de plateados cabellos, hasta una habitación, ella simplemente suplicaba por una muerte rápida y sin dolor, sabia de lo que ese hombre era capaz y más cuando se trataba de su adorada hija menor.

−Es aquí –abrió la puerta−, ahora si podemos retomar lo que estábamos hablando tranquilamen…

−¿Es cierto que mi hija escapó? –Nuevamente tenia a esa maestra entre su mano y arrinconándola a la pared.

−No se preocupe, tenemos todo bajo control –habló con dificultad y entrecortado pues la mano en su garganta le estaba impidiendo respirar bien.

−¿Por qué escapó? –Dejo de someterla, para sentarse y al fin quitarse ese casco y capa que le cubrían.

−Por problemas amorosos –respondió Umiko, sin darle tiempo a la profesora de inventar una excusa creible.

−¿Quién fue el miserable que le rompió el corazón a mi niña? –Golpeo el escritorio al termina la oración y se puso de pie.

−No es un él, es una ella –contestó y es que estaba disfrutando echarle leña al fuego.

−¿Ella? ¿Qué? Había escuchado de los extraños rumores que recorren las escuelas de solamente mujeres pero no pensé que fuera cierto, ¿Qué? ¿También las profesoras lo hacen entre ellas?

−Umibouzu sama, esto son solo problemas de chicas pubertas, no tiene por qué preocuparse tenemos la situación controlada –dijo ignorando la pregunta.

−Yo conozco a la chica –indicó, y en cierta forma lo hacía como venganza hacia la castaña, pues interrumpió sus planes con la princesita.

−Guíame hacia ella –pidió.

Pero no fue necesario, porque la chica en cuestión más otras dos, estaban tras la puerta.

−Souko, Nobume, princesa. ¿Qué hacen aquí? –cuestionó la profesora sorprendida.

−Vimos a alguien armando un revuelto porque su pequeña hija se perdió y me pareció interesante –respondió con monótono Okita.

−Yo la acompañaba –exclamó Nobume mientras comía su dona.

−Yo acompañaba a Umiko san –murmuró la más pequeña de las tres.

−Por tu mirada altanera siento que tú eres quien le rompió el corazón a mi niña –exclamó el padre preocupado al colocarse delante de ella.

−Antes que nada, yo no rompí nada. Ni siquiera hable con ella el día que desapareció. Así que usted es el padre de la china, le haré llegar factura de todas las cosas que me ha roto su hija−. Ambos parecían matarse con la mirada.

−Señor padre de Kagura –pidió la palabra, quien parecía la mejor educada−, creo ser yo la culpable del escape de Kagura.

−¿Usted? –cuestionó asombrado, como esa chica que parecía de alto linaje podría haber provocado un sentimiento negativo en su hija−. ¿Por qué?

−Le explique es normal que las estudiantes de aquí tengan prometidos…

−¿Qué clase de escuela son ustedes? –Toda su furia volvía a dirigirse a la profesora−. ¿Qué clase de institución deja que sus alumnas se casen tan jóvenes?

−Viejo, tú te casaste con mami cuando ella terminó la escuela media –interrumpió el discurso de su padre.

−¿Quién es el estúpido prometido de mi niño? –preguntó mientras se aguantaba las lágrimas de llorar−. A ella si búsquenle un prometido.

−Uno que tenga mucho dinero –pidió Umiko sin leer el ambiente.

−Umibouzu sama, la escuela no es quien escoge los prometidos, −realmente tratar con esa familia era un dolor en el culo, pero para eso le pagaban−. Los prometidos son escogidos por la familia. Es común que nuestras estudiantes los tengan, pero solo se trata del ochenta por ciento de ellas, es un porcentaje alto debido a que nuestra institución es famosa de instruir a futuras matriarcas. Y las familias se unen por intereses monetarios−explico el porqué de los compromisos a temprana edad−. Además me gustaría hablar con usted en privado. –Pidió mientras se tallaba la sien, todo este drama le estaba causando jaqueca.

−Oh ya veo, creo que todo esto es un gran malentendido –empezaba a entender porque Sakata le decía que no se preocupara−. Umiko lárgate –pidió con brusquedad, cosa que espantó a las demás, pues el poco tiempo que estuvieron con él se podía ver como un padre cariñoso y que se preocupa por sus hijas.

−Souko, Nobume, Soyo, ustedes también deberían hacer lo mismo. Esto sólo nos concierne a él y a mí. Él es su padre y yo soy su tutora legal. Así que por favor váyanse o no quieran que mande a llamar a la profesora Hijikata.

−En seguida nos retiramos –exclamó Soyo con nulo color en su rostro, mientras jalaba de una mano a Nobume y con la otra a Souko.

−Nos vemos luego viejo –la primera en irse fue su hija.

−Fue un gusto conocerlo… −Apenas se dio cuenta que no conocía su nombre.

−Yato Kankou –respondió al ver la duda de la pequeña.

−Un gusto Kankou san, yo soy Tokugawa Soyo.

−Imai Nobume

−Okita Souko –se presentaron−, Soyo, ustedes váyanse primero quiero decirle algo –pidió a sus amigas que ella no dijeron nada y se retiraron del lugar−. Antes que nada, no quiero que me vea como culpable. Yo no hice nada para que su estúpida hija escapara, si escapó fue porque hizo sacó conclusiones antes de que preguntar. –Sin darle tiempo de decir algo a los adultos, se fue del lugar.

* * *

 **Melgamonster. 20180908**


	14. Chapter 14

**INTERNADO DE SEÑORITAS GINTAMA**

 **CAPÍTULO XIV**

* * *

Un aroma familiar llegó a sus fosas nasales, ese jodido olor que solo le recordaba a la china, abrió sus ojos de golpe, no recordaba en qué momento se había quedado dormida en su habitación. Intento acostumbrar su mirada a la oscuridad y cuando lo hizo logró visualizar un cuerpo buscando escapar por la puerta, no supo de dónde sacó la energía suficiente, pero logró levantarse de su cama y arrinconar ese pequeño cuerpo contra la puerta y su humanidad.

−China −la nombró, en su mente sonaba menos necesitada. Ella no articulo ningún ruido, simplemente desvió la mirada−. China te estoy hablando −Tomó su cara con una de sus manos y la forzó a que sus miradas se encontraran.

Sabía que la ausencia de su compañera de habitación le pesaba, pero no supo cuánto hasta que finalmente logró verla. Lucía un tierno rostro sonrojado y podía apostar que ella también lo estaba.

−Kagura. −La llamó por su verdadero nombre, eso ocasionó algo en ella porque el cuerpo que estaba agarrando tuvo una leve vibración.

−Sádica. −Finalmente le dirigió la palabra, hubiera esperado que dijera su nombre como lo hizo ella pero no estaba insatisfecha por el resultado.

La poca luz que entraba por la habitación producto de una ventana y la luna llena dejaba ver que Kagura había venido por más de sus cosas, pues tenía una maleta en su hombro, en cambio Souko lucía su pijama que consistía de una blusa y un short en tonos rojos.

−¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué no me enfrentaste como siempre lo haces?

Hizo el intento de escapar, intento que se vio frustrado cuando Souko apoyo todo su peso sobre la puerta. Kagura paseo su mirada entre ella y la ventana que estaba a pocos metros de ella.

−Oh China no escaparas. −Tiró de la mochila haciendo que por el peso de esta y todavía con la fuerza aplicada se cayera al piso, aprovecho para colocarse encima de ella.

−Souko déjame ir −mencionó su nombre con tanto odio, que ni siquiera en sus más fuertes peleas lo había hecho.

−No. −No la dejaría ir tan fácil luego de que al fin la tenía.

Y la besó, la besó demostrándole esa necesidad que sentía de ella, demostrándole que estas dos semanas sin ella, la había extrañado.

−Sádi… −No hizo caso de los intentos de separarse de ella, simplemente más la aprisionaba. Necesitaba tener su cuerpo como lo hizo días antes de su desaparición pero ahora sería ella quien lleve las riendas de lo que harían.

Beso su boca con notoria pasión, se sentía un poco mal por hacerlo en contra de la voluntad de Kagura, pero a la mierda eso, ella era una sádica no podía detenerse ahora que la tenía a su merced luego de su huida.

Con un velocidad magistral le quitó esa blusa negra entallada que había utilizado para ocultarse en la oscuridad de la noche, dejando a su vista ese top deportivo del mismo color que su blusa, haciendo que sus pechos se vieran más pequeños de lo que realmente son.

−Kagura. −No podía seguir conteniéndose más, dirigió su boca a su cuello besando con intensidad y dejando marcas en su blanquecina piel.

Mientras su boca atendía su parte superior una de sus manos se dirigió a sus pechos; la metió debajo de su sostén y toco ese pequeño botoncito rosa que sobresalía, lo que provocó que la cara de Kagura se arrugara un poco por intentar no demostrar el placer que le estaba provocando su compañera.

−Kagura, por favor. No lo contengas −dijo seductoramente en su oído.

Intentando contener la máxima luz en sus retinas para poder apreciar el cuerpo de Kagura debajo de ella; se sentó sobre su abdomen y la admiro. Su piel nívea cubierta por esa prenda negra provocaba quitársela a mordidas, luego posó su vista a donde su boca había estado antes y vio el camino de marcas que había hecho desde su cuello hasta su hombro.

Kagura aprovechó que Souko estaba distraída y la empujo para quitarla de encima de ella y luego se paró, tomó sus cosas con rapidez y emprendía nuevamente camino a la puerta.

Pero otra vez fue detenida, Souko la tenía a su merced tomándola de la mano.

−No escaparas tan fácil –dijo seductoramente a su oído, mientras que con su mano recorría la silueta de la de cabellos carmesí.

Ahora la llevó a contra la pared, su espalda estaba frente a ella, sus brazos la rodeaban para evitar que se escapara nuevamente.

−Kagura –pronunció. Le quitó el sostén y luego posó una de sus manos encima de su pecho desnudo.

−Sá… di… ca… −dijo tartamudeando, eso le elevó el ego. Se alegraba de ser ella quien provocara eso.

Ejerció más fuerza para hacer más presión a su pequeño cuerpo con la ayuda de la pared, ahora su mano la dirigió a su parte más sensible, era la primera vez que la tocaba de esa forma pero sentía que debía hacerlo para demostrar cuanto la había extrañado.

−Sádica, ¡no! –pidió cohibida, pero no le hizo caso. Desabrochó su pantalón y la metió dentro de su ropa interior para evitar que prendas de ropa impidieran darle el debido placer−. Sádica, −nuevamente le habló, pero su voz demostraba que le estaba gustando lo que le hacía−. Sádica.

−Sádica, sádica. −Una voz monótona le hablaba, sacándola de sus fantasías−. Sádica, no es recomendable dormir aquí −por lo que dijo se podría pensar que estaba preocupada por ella, pero en realidad lo hacía con intensión de molestarla.

−Traga donas −dijo cuando finalmente volvió en sí, y vio su realidad. Todo había sido un sueño.

Estaba acostada en el césped de la escuela, era su hora libre y desde que esa revoltosa se fue sus días eran más tranquilos, algo a lo que le costaba acostumbrarse y por eso se había quedado dormida.

−¿Qué quieres maldita traga donas? −habló con molestia mientras se sentaba para encarar a quien osó despertarla.

−¿Estabas teniendo un buen sueño y por eso te molestas que te desperté? −respondió con otra pregunta. Tomó el silencio de su compañera como afirmación−. Nos volvemos unas masoquistas cuando de ellas se trata. −Se desplomó junto a ella, Nobume también había estado abatida desde que Soyo se fue a pasar el rato con Umiko.

−¿Cómo puedes dejar que haga eso? −No era la mejor para hablar, pero quería desviar la atención completamente del sueño que había tenido.

−No soy su dueña. Ni alguien que pueda controlar. Soy meramente su subordinada y quien vela por su seguridad. Si la princesa está segura estoy cumpliendo mi trabajo −dijo con total resignación, esa forma de ser le recordaba a cuando la conoció. Ambas se conocían desde muy pequeñas debido a la relación de trabajo que mantenían sus padres. Esa era la misma actitud que tenía Nobume antes de conocer a la princesa. Definitivamente ella la había cambiado para bien.

−Por eso nunca logré o lograré comprender a la "elite" −claramente dijo eso con notorio sarcasmo−, por eso adoro a Kondou san −exclamó con orgullo, estaba ansiosa de algún día estar bajo sus órdenes.

−Sí, los gorilas deben estar con su mamá gorila −dijo con sorna.

* * *

 _¿Nobume estaba celosa de los sueños de Souko y por eso la despertó?_

 _¿La china también soñara de esa forma con Souko?_

 _¿Nobume recuperara a su salsa de soja[*]?_

* * *

[*] Salsa de soja apodo para nuestra querida Soyo chan x3

* * *

 _ **N/A: Bueno tenemos actualización rica del fic Yuri 7u7/**_

 ** _Esta publicación se la debemos a mi waifu, a mi primera y más fiel lectora, al motivo de quien yo siga escribiendo para esta loca OTP. I love Okikagu, esto es por tu cumpleaños x3 Espero de guste y hayas disfrutado la lectura :3_**

 ** _Gracias a los demás que siguen fielmente este fic x3_**

 ** _Sus rw llenan mi cora_**

 ** _Nos leemos luego n.n_**

 ** _Melgamonster 20180926_**


End file.
